What You Are to Me
by leavingDress92
Summary: Bulma meets a mysterious man one night, still heart broken over Yamcha she denies the growing feelings for him until it possibly is too late. Will Vegeta have a change of heart for the whimsical girl? A/U
1. Who is that?

Two weeks. Two weeks it has been since she broke it off with Yamcha for good. Their relationship did not survive the test of time and Bulma came to the conclusion she had outgrown the decade long romance.

Now she was laying haphazardly across her parents' sofa in the Capsule Corp. living room. She was bored out of her skull now she didn't have Yamcha to fill the empty hours of her day.

"Bulma, dinner is ready!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her mother's voice and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Just imagine all the handsome doctors you will meet once you go away to school!" Bunny chattered on enthusiastically. "You'll be surprised at how good looking some of them are!" Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mom, I just don't really want to think about that right now." Bunny ignored her daughter's words and continued on with her banter.

"Honey, I know you are still licking your wounds over Yamcha, but you've got to live a little and realize there's more out there than a baseball star." Bulma put her fork down and looked at her mother. She began chewing her lip to hold back from attacking. For some reason her mother was grating her nerves this evening more than usual.

"Ok Mom, thanks for your advice." Bulma looked down at her pasta and played with it with her fork. There was nothing she could say to Bunny right now to stop her tirade. 'I have to get out of here tonight' she thought to herself.

After helping her mother clean up dinner, she wandered to her room and collapsed on her bed. She pulled out her cellphone and saw she had a text message.

Krillen texted her asking her to go out to a bar with him tonight, semi excited she quickly responded asking what time. He told her to meet him there at 10pm. The clock read 8pm. 'Shit, I need to shower!'

Bulma stepped into her large bathroom and began stripping out of her sweats. 'Maybe I am too excited for this.' Bulma frowned to herself, she used to be the social butterfly but the last few months she slowly became recluse. It mostly was because the down turn of her relationship with Yamcha caused her to fall into a deep depression. Now two weeks out of it, things were starting to look up for the lone heiress.

She let loose her azure locks from her hair-tie and they cascaded past her shoulders. Bulma stepped inside her hot shower and began to wash and shave her legs.

After her shower was finished, Bulma stepped into her closet with a towel wrapped around her torso. Her long blue hair dripped down her back as she thumbed through her clothes. She settled on a black tank top with a sheer sweater to cover her shoulders with a pair of jeans. She dried her hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail with the pony making ringlets down her back. She made her eyes dark and smoky and put light lip-gloss over her pink lips.

It was 10 minutes until 10pm. Bulma jogged downstairs and yelled to her mom, "I'll be back later!"

"Ok, be careful, sweetie!" Bunny looked at her husband "Oh to be young again!"

* * *

Raditz threw the set of weights down in the training room and groaned while thrashing his tail in agitation. He began massaging his aching trap muscles when an irritated growl interrupted his thoughts. "What is it now, Prince Vegeta?"

"This is bullshit. I am an elite, I do not need to be doing mindless work for that lizard." Vegeta punched through the steel wall in the training facility. The vibration and loud crash caused many other Saiyans to pause and observe their prince.

Raditz frowned at his friend and prince. "Let's get out of here and get some brews. Vegeta growled at his companion before complying. If he did one more mindless kata exercise, he'd loose his mind. "After we change into those ridiculous earth clothes we will go to that bar down the street." Vegeta declared.

"Looking for some school girl tail, I see?" Raditz chided his friend, but received a swift punch in the gut for his comment.

* * *

Five minutes later Bulma pulled up to the bar. She parked her car and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she decided to go meet Krillen.

Krillen was inside the little burger joint next door; he was sitting across the booth from his Z-fighter companion, Tien. They were eating burgers and chatting about martial art techniques when Bulma approached.

"Oh, hi Bulma!" Krillen choked. She caught him eyeing her tanktop. She took her sweater and covered her cleavage. Bulma could feel the crimson flush across her cheekbones.

"Uh, hey Krillen."

"Hey Bulma, good to see ya!" Tien smiled and shook her hand.

Bulma snagged a couple of their fries and listened in on their conversation. They were rehashing stories of past tournaments and battles they've been in. She nodded her head in agreement as she remembered these events from her past.

It's been so long since she spent time with her friends, with Yamcha she spent all her time with him focusing on his baseball career. Now she was realizing how detrimental that was on her own life and friendships. She put everything about herself aside for him. Her work, her friends, even herself, and one day she finally had enough. While reading a romance novel she came to the conclusion that their relationship was over.

_"Yamcha, I love you and always will...but I can't do this anymore. I have to focus on myself now. Get me in order. I am not happy living like this." "Well Bulma, if you feel this way...I guess it's best to call it quits." Yamcha sniffled out to her. "I wish you best, Bulma." "I wish the best for you too, Yamcha."_

That was the last real conversation those two shared. Bulma was drawn out of her thoughts when Krillen called her attention to head to the bar.

The trio walked together down the sidewalk to the bar. Krillen lead Bulma to the back room where three pool tables were set up and asked her what she wanted to drink. Bulma ordered a bottle of beer and Krillen got a pitcher for himself.

Bulma casually sipped on her beer while she watched the two guys play pool. She texted her dear friend ChiChi to come down and join her, while she waited Krillen kept trying to get her attention.

"So, eh Bulma, you play?" he asked holding the pool stick her direction. "Krillen, it's been so long!" Bulma blushed. She got up from her bar stool and tried to hit a solid into a pocket, and missed. The guys laughed at her and then started to reteach her the art of shooting, the proper way.

After winning a game, Bulma got back on her stool and downed the rest of her beer. Krillen noticed her beer bottle empty and quickly went to buy another.

Bulma smiled at Krillen as he re-entered the poolroom to deliver her another beverage. Krillen paused walking when he noticed someone through the window. Bulma turned around and saw a young man, not much taller than her giving the "peace" sign through the window as he swaggered away.

"Shit." Krillen mumbled as he handed Bulma her drink.

"Yo, Krillen, isn't that the guy that called you Krully last week?" Tien laughed.

"Shutup, Tien."

Bulma laughed at the two guys badger each other; she was starting to feel the effects of alcohol and was able to relax. Unlike Krillen, Bulma was a major light-weight.

Bulma froze when the guy the guys were talking about sauntered in with a couple other guys following in behind him.

The first thing Bulma noticed was his eyebrows and his narrow eyes. The intensity in his eyes made her stop. "Krillen..who is that?" Bulma could not take her eyes off of him.

"Oh him, that's Vegeta."

"Veg..what? Whatever." Bulma was too tipsy to remember his name. Chichi interrupted Bulma's staring at the young man.

"Bulma! I CANNOT believe Goku!" Chichi screeched as she sat next to Bulma at their bar table.

"Whaa… what'd he do?!" Bulma ripped her eyes away from the man. Chichi noticed Bulma being sidetracked and whispered to her friend, "I've seen him before!"

Bulma smiled at her friend and waved her hand, "So what has Goku done this time?"

Chichi took this opportunity to tell her friend of her newest love troubles with her husband. How he was always out to train or eat…all she ever did was stay home and cook. The only reason why she was able to come out tonight was that Goku was having a late night training session down the street from where the girls were.

While Chichi continued talking, her phone rang. Bulma saw Goku's name pop up on the screen. "You better take that." Bulma smiled at her friend as she begrudgingly answered the phone.

Bulma got up to give her friend some privacy and decided to heckle Krillen. When she stood up she could feel the stranger's eyes on her. She kept glancing back at the man and every time she looked back at him the man diverted his eyes.

ChiChi grabbed Bulma "He's coming here to talk! What do I say?" Bulma eyed her friend for a second, "Cheech, be honest with him! Tell him how you don't appreciate how he has been towards you and how he hasn't been appreciative of your time you put into the household!"

Chichi was amazed at her friend's response. Though they were the same age and ChiChi was married, Bulma sometimes was beyond her years with insight.

Soon enough Goku fumbled into the room and locked eyes on ChiChi. Bulma smiled at Goku and nudged ChiChi. The raven haired woman made Goku follow her the table the two girls were originally sitting at and they started to talk.

Bulma decided it was time for a smoke break so she could give her friend some privacy, she needed some fresh air, too.

Bulma noticed the strange man checking her out as she exited the room. 'What is it with this guy?' She thought to herself.

Vegeta watched the azure bombshell saunter by the pool table. He couldn't rip his eyes off of her. Raditz pounded him on the back, "Found something you like?" Vegeta frowned at his comrade and turned his back towards the mystery woman. "She's decent."

Nappa choked on his beer, "Decent? That woman is the best looking creature in this place!" Vegeta glared daggers at his oversized guard. "Do not make any advances, Nappa." The smaller Saiyan warned him and gave one last glare towards Raditz before glancing towards the door once again.

Bulma finished her cigarette outside and waited a couple more minutes before returning to the poolroom. When she reached the doorway, she stalled and peeked around the doorway to see her friend. Goku and ChiChi were in an in-depth talk and she did not want to interrupt.

"What are you doing, woman?" A deep growling voice interrupted her observation. Bulma jumped and looked up at the man that was intruding her space.

"Oh, just watching my friend." Bulma took a couple steps closer, in hopes to show him she wasn't intimidated.

"The harpy got loud and said a couple words about how it's not her fault they're in the position they are in and how he needs to step up." The man pierced her soul with his strong gaze, and smirked down at the attractive female before him.

"How the hell did you hear that from across the room?" Bulma was amazed, the couple was inaudible as is, plus a juke box was blaring rock music in the back ground.

"Well, I am superior to you. Hence why I heard them." He smirked at her and continued. "You said you were watching them, well I've been watching you."

Bulma immediately turned beet red and turned on her heel leaving the man standing there. She could tell he was watching her leave. She stumbled straight the bar and ordered a shooter. She downed it and turned to go back to the room. By then Goku was gone and ChiChi was exiting the room. Bulma stumbled into the wall and glanced at her friend.

ChiChi sighed at her friend, "Give me your keys, crazy!" Bulma goofily smiled at her friend and handed the keys over. "Sorry that guy freaked me out. I went to get a drink to get away." Bulma giggled at her friend and gave one last glance towards the strange man.

ChiChi drove her home that evening, but the image of the man's eyes still remained in her head. _I've been watching you. _


	2. Mystery Man

Bulma woke up the next morning with many thoughts filtering through her head. 'Who was he?'

_I'm watching you._

What was that supposed to mean? Bulma couldn't erase the thoughts of this strange man from her head. His onyx eyes bore holes into her soul and his narrow eyes made something stir inside of her. 'I must find out who he is.' There was one thing for sure, Bulma wanted _him._ Most people would think it was lust taking over the aqua haired vixen, but in her mind it was so much more.

Maybe it was love at first sight? Bulma shrugged off the blankets and padded to the bathroom to shower. Maybe a hot shower would rid her of these thoughts. She still felt incredibly groggy from the excess drinking last night and desperately needed to wash away the alcohol excreting from her pores.

Bulma let the scorching water travel down her back and her legs. She stared through her shower's glass door and watched the autumn leaves flutter to the ground outside through the French doors that lined the bathroom wall.

As Bulma covered herself with soap suds, her heart fluttered when the man's eyes appeared in her mind. His long dark eyebrows angling down towards his nose giving him a sinister stare, Bulma shivered as she recalled him looking straight into her eyes, piercing her soul. Bulma turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Bulma grabbed her laptop from the kitchen counter and sat at the table. Opening up her computer she began her search on a social networking sight. She knew they went to the same school, but that was about it. Unfortunately this mystery man will take a lot more work than she figured to track down.

Shaking her head she got up and decided to head to the University of Satan City. She needed to talk to her sorority sisters about this new man in her life. Bulma was also inducted into a society for other ladies like herself on the campus and their weekly meeting was that evening. Never thinking she was much a of sorority type, the group was beginning to grow on her.

"Maybe we will find that mystery man, Bulma." ChiChi nudged Bulma's side. Bulma entered the sorority house while many of the girls were discussing the upcoming fundraiser. "Ha, I doubt it. I kind of don't want to find him out though." Bulma replied with an evil smirk. "Sure you don't, Bulma." ChiChi rolled her eyes and walked away.

'What have I gotten myself into…' Bulma thought to herself.

Later that evening Bulma, ChiChi, and one other lady from their sorority were sitting together in the male chapter house. They were teaching them a skit about their philanthropy. Bulma had a hard time focusing on the other guys' progress because she was distracted with thoughts of him.

_I'm watching you._

* * *

Ever since that night Krillen would not leave Bulma alone. He kept blaming Yamcha for her unwillingness to want to go out with him again. Sadly, for Krillen, that was not the case.

Bulma knew that Krillen wanted more from her than just companionship, he wanted a piece of her ass. She was not interested at all. Frankly, she was pissed off that he thought because she was freshly single she also wanted to jump in the sack with someone so quickly.

Today was a Thursday and the fundraiser was Saturday, therefore a little time for the finishing touches. The guys were all but interested in memorizing their lines and they also didn't want to learn their swimming routine involved with it. Frustrated, ChiChi and Bulma gave up on the group of guys and left the house.

"I just can't believe how idiotic those guys are, I mean it's not like we're asking a whole lot from them. Just to memorize some fucking lines!" ChiChi screeched. Bulma exhaled slowly, "I know Cheech, they're dumb." Bulma sighed.

"So, are you going to the party tomorrow night? You can come to Goku's house and visit his brothers!" Bulma agreed to join her friend and try to take her mind off her mystery man for at least an evening. The two girls continued on their way that afternoon and proceeded to get ready for that night's festivities.

_That night Bulma found herself alone at the party. _The evening was a haze, there was dancing and drinking everywhere. The inside of the house was so hot that she stumbled her way outdoors. On the patio she found girls she met prior weeks to school starting.

"Hey Amelia!" Bulma smiled at her new friend as she lit another cigarette.

"Hey Bulma! How are you doing?"

Bulma barely heard her friend talk to her, she thought she saw him, but it was a mere trick played by her drunk eyes; "Earth to Bulma" Bulma shook her head and glanced at her friend. "Oh, sorry Ameila, I thought I saw someone."

"Oh who?" Ameila eagerly began looking around. "Oh just someone I saw at the bar the other night, no need to worry.

As the night went on, Bulma could feel herself glancing at the entrance to see if her mystery man would come traipsing in like he did that night.

Around 1am ChiChi came outside looking for Bulma. "Hey girl, you ready?"

"Totally." Bulma was relieved her friend deemed it time to leave.

Bulma followed her friend to the car and let herself inside and relaxed into the back seat. The car ride back home was silent. The girls were dreary from their long day and the fundraiser was tomorrow. When they got to their destination, they shuffled into the living room at Capsule Corp. Bulma collapsed into a reclining chair, exhausted. However, her determination has not faltered for finding him.

As she drifted to sleep that night, those eyes came into her dream vision.

_I'm watching you._

* * *

Vegeta drearily woke up from his unconscious state. The coppery taste of blood was stagnant in the back of his throat. The beaten prince slowly sat up and tried to wipe away the dried blood from his mouth. "Fuck this shit." Vegeta staggered into the kitchen facility of the Cold compound. After a few minutes of searching the small kitchen, he found what he was looking for.

The thick glass bottle gave a welcome slush as Vegeta swirled its content around its flask. He watched the amber liquid swirl and comply with the movements of its bottle. He pulled out a glass and set it down on the counter. While opening the bottle he discovered that his hand had a few broken knuckles.

The small man frowned at this discovering and poured about four fingers in height worth of liquid into his glass. Vegeta downed the contents with one gulp and immediately poured another.

That night he had been beaten mentally and physically by Lord Frieza. Apparently his men aren't going along with the tie line Frieza had in mind for their mission on Earth and Vegeta was forced to pay. While everyone was asleep, Vegeta was nursing his wounds with bourbon.

The bottle of liquor was all but finished when Vegeta stumbled out of the kitchen before giving way to its affects. He passed out onto the cold hallway floor and didn't move until 7am that morning.

* * *

The alarm clock seared into Bulma's eardrums at 7am the next morning. Bulma groaned and pressed snooze. This morning was the fundraiser for her sorority. Ten minutes later when the alarm screamed at her again she groaned and turned it off before rolling out of bed and quickly getting ready. Her hair was still straight from the night before, so she balled it up into a tight bun. She also touched up her mascara and put on more foundation.

She pulled on a pair of gray running shorts and her sneakers, and as she jogged downstairs she pulled a black tanktop over her head.

Mrs. Briefs was in her kitchen pattering around and Dr. Briefs was in the basement lab working on his newest invention of some sort. Bulma smirked at the sounds of her house early in the morning before she reached her car. For the last twenty years of her life, the functions of her house have never changed.

Bulma arrived to the University ten minutes later and sat in her car for a second. She leaned her head into the headrest and groaned to herself, 'I am too hungover for this' she grumbled to herself.

Bulma finally got out of her car and walked to the rec center. When she entered she saw a lot of her sisters waiting to get started. Bulma was handed a bright blue t-shirt and she yanked it over her black tank top. Bulma readjusted the knot bun on top of her head before heading over towards ChiChi and Eighteen.

As Bulma approached the door towards the indoor pool with her friends, she paused and her jaw dropped. She grabbed ChiChi by the shirt and whispered in her ear. "Cheech, that's him!"

Low and behold, there he stood. He was in a pair of red and blue swim trunks with a white tshirt covering him. Bulma practically drooled over him. His muscular arms hung loosely to his sides and he had his head cocked to the side as he listened to his brothers talk. Bulma and ChiChi kept walking behind them silently when he noticed the two girls behind him.

He held the door open allowing the two girls to pass by, and looked down at Bulma. _Those eyebrows…gosh. _Bulma blushed as she walked by. Bulma suddenly turned around and looked at him. "You're the guy from the bar!" Bulma's azure eyes bore into his own onyx ones, trying to challenge him. He looked down at her and smirked with his crooked smile.

"Am I, now?" He gruffly addressed with aquamarine beauty.

"Yeah." Bulma said nervously, the way he looked at her caused her to lose her words.

"Hn." Bulma watched his eyes rake over her body a couple times before deciding to turn and walk away.

She finally found him.

* * *

"Don't let some flirtatious female blow our cover, Prince." Turles advised Vegeta. "Hn, Like that gorgeous girl is an actual threat." Turles rolled his eyes at the arrogant prince. "This is going to be trouble, you know that right?" Turles questioned him. "Why do you even bother, Turles? The Prince is smitten!" Nappa slapped his younger ward across the back. Vegeta elbowed the larger man in the ribs before separating himself from the two men.

Nappa looked at Turles and shook his head. "I wouldn't try, Turles. We all know Vegeta does what Vegeta wants."

Vegeta raked his hand through his flame-like mane and followed after the female. He watched her vivacious demeanor float round the indoor pool as she did chores for the fundraiser. He allowed himself to smirk to himself as he watched her. She wasn't like other females from the past. She carried herself with a confidence not many held. 'Wild little minx, I see.' He mused to himself.

He quickly hid himself when he saw her look up. He didn't want her to know she entrapped him with her spirit. 'Soon enough, little onna. I will take what is mine.' Vegeta evilly smirked. When he was sure she turned away he resumed his watching position.

Bulma was oblivious to her admirer and continued to dance around as things began to go underway. Little did she know that a certain man was familiarizing himself with her ki just a few meters away and this very many she had an infatuation for will be the one to change her life.

Vegeta closed his eyes and felt her ki flicker. "Such a small one." He whispered to himself. Once the ki was engraved into his senses, he gave the onna one last look before returning to his men.


	3. Elevators

Bulma was now upstairs in the indoor pool at the University. She glanced down as her new muse performed the skit with the rest of his brothers. ChiChi kept giggling at her every time Bulma blushed. She was in heaven. She watched him fold his arms across his broad chest and smirk at his brothers while they rehearsed their lines. Then came the time for them to jump in the pool…oh my. As they swam around and did their overly masculine version of synchronized swimming, Bulma practically drooled over him.

As he exited the pool with his brothers she watched his face, he was scowling It seemed that he was thinking of something. 'What could you be thinking of?' She pondered to herself.

Now it was Goku and his brothers' turn. As the boys were performing their equally over masculinized routine for the girls' sorority, ChiChi whispered into her friend's ear. "So, have you and mystery man talked?" Bulma laughed at her friend, she was always the pristine motherly one of the two. Not exactly, he seems unapproachable! Bulma looked down at the man and looked over his flame hair. He had his back towards her and my gods, he was impeccable; his taught olive skin stretched over his bunched muscles. With every move his muscles rolled under his skin. Each muscle ripped across his back as he folded his arms and listened to his brothers discuss amongst themselves in secret.

"Earth to Bulma… we need to get going!" ChiChi pulled her friend out of her trance and the two girls went to work cleaning the pool area.

An hour later the event was done and the girls finished cleaning the area around the indoor pool. Bulma and a group of other girls headed to the near by taco shop for lunch. One of them mentioned the name of the fraternity the mystery man was from was there. Waiting in line to order, Bulma's eyes scanned over the table of ten or so men. They all were eating a monstrous amount of food with a grace that Bulma did not think was _humanly_ possible. Bulma admired how they all were strikingly similar. All of them were tan, muscular, and had a serious expression plastered to their face.

"Raditz, come here!" One of the girls yelled at a burly man with long hair. The tall man sauntered over and gave a leering smile towards the girls. Bulma suddenly felt naked as the table began paying attention to the girls. Bulma tried to ignore the mystery man watching her as he continued to eat. Bulma turned her back to the men watching them because she felt the group of strangers was undressing her and the girls around her mentally. She snuck a glance at him, and received a harsh glare in return. Bulma quickly blushed and looked the other way.

"What was that about?" Nappa leaned in towards Vegeta after observing the exchange between the two. "Hn." The young prince growled at his ward and continued shoveling his meal into his mouth.

"Did you see your new boy toy?" ChiChi gave Bulma's shoulder a playful nudge. "Yeah, yeah, now can we sit down now?" Bulma did not want to risk getting another glare from him this afternoon.

_Next day._

Bulma was sitting in the meeting room of the house. They were discussing the events of the fundraiser yesterday. Eighteen was sitting next to Bulma when she leaned over and invited her to dinner. They were going to a Mexican place near campus. Eighteen happened to be a coach to the mystery man's team and caught wind of their exchange yesterday and wanted to delve into this further.

After the meeting, the girls were all seated in a circular table at the mexican restaurant. After ordering a round of drinks they began discussing the ever-popular topic…boys. When it finally got to Bulma, she rehashed the break up saga between her and Yamcha. She compared her relationship to him like eating oatmeal for her. It was good while it lasted, but now the bland taste made her want to vomit. Then she proceeded to describe the mystery man to the table of girls. "There's just something about this guy, I don't know what it is. I mean, he's not the most attractive guy out there…but I am so drawn to him." Bulma blushed as she admitted these feelings to her friends. Eighteen smirked and asked Bulma to describe the man to her. She slowly described his dark eyebrows, how intense his demeanor was.

Eighteen laughed, "I know who he is!" Bulma about choked on her drink. Before Bulma could stop her friend, Eighteen was already sending a text to Nappa, one of the men in the same fraternity. "So I just texted Nappa… told him that you wanted to get freaky with his friend." Bulma did a *face-palm*, and groaned. "No you didn't" she was beet red now. The rest of the table burst into laughter at Bulma's expense.

Nappa quickly responded asking which friend was this. After giving a brief description to him, he responded with "Oh, you mean Vegeta? " Before Bulma could realize what was happening, she had a text from this Vegeta.

_I can't believe I actually found him. And now I am sitting here chatting with him, of course it's through text. But still…I actually know his name now. If nothing was meant to be of this, we would not have found each other._

All she could think about was the smirk he gave her the previous day. The way he looked down at her and pierced her soul. She felt _bitten_ already.

After the two exchanged names and had small talk about common things, Vegeta asked her to send a picture of herself. Bulma took a quick self-picture and sent it to him. He responded back, in other words pleased.

Bulma was confident her looks would not be a problem with Vegeta because besides her brain, her beauty is what she prided herself on the most. Vegeta and Bulma agreed to meet the next day between their classes. With that, Bulma went to bed and proceeded to have dreams about her newfound love.

_She was all alone in a dark room. Scared of the dark and being by herself she began to search frantically for someone she knew. A familiar face, anything to save her from the drowning depths of loneliness, the loneliness she has been feeling deep down in her heart for the past year. A loneliness Yamcha could not save her from. Months past where she laid staring up at the ceiling while he grunted over her. Counting the minutes until he would finish and she could dress herself in disgust. Finally in the solitude of her room one night she cut it off. Ripped it like a bandaid. It hurt, but it was necessary. The pain soon forgotten, but a realization occurred. She realized how lonely she had been. Lonely for a bed companion, lonely for a companion to keep her going and keep her from boredom; boredom would be the death of her. When she was about to give up and succumb to the depths of her loneliness he came crashing in. The night she first laid eyes on him, something fluttered in her chest for the first time in her life. His piercing gaze; his aura, a dark aura that he allowed to seethe into anyone trying to get close, she could tell after their second meeting. She tried to reach out to him in a friendly way, and he immediately pushed her away. He looked at her like he knew what would come with someone like her. He could read straight through her and immediately foresee what would happen if he dare get involved with a creature like herself._

_Suddenly he was there. Standing across from her dressed in dark, tight clothing. His arms folded and his face emotionless. She approached him and reached out and touched his arm. Her fingers burned to the touch, a spark lit inside her. A spark she never could feel with anyone else. His gaze made her forget everything, all her problems, and all her insecurities. She wanted to give herself to him. Take her away. Just one step closer and their lips would meet, just one step closer…._

Bulma woke up from her dream in a not so great mood; she looked outside and saw it was raining. _Just great. The day I actually get to speak with Vegeta it rains._ So much for doing her hair, Bulma simply pulled it into a pony tail and took some time on her makeup. She decided to wear jeans and boots with a tight fitting t-shirt. Pleased with her appearance, she pulled on her raincoat and drove to campus. Once inside the University Center, Bulma decided to calm her nerves with chemistry equations. Bulma steadily worked until it was time to meet with Vegeta. _10:15, Monday, in front of the elevators. _She repeated to herself mentally. When she completed her work, she looked at the time 10:16. She hastily put her books in her bag and trudged to the elevators outside of the student union. There he stood, opposite of the elevators. He was leaning against the wall staring absent-mindedly out the window. Bulma's heart got caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. Jeans, boots, and a red polo, he looked delicious. She recalled the feeling she had during her dream. She was so close to him, but so far.

Bulma slowly walked up to Vegeta, he noticed her approaching but only glanced her way. When she was three feet away he straightened up and glanced at her. She could feel him giving her a once over, stopping slightly at her chest. She smiled at him and he flashed his teeth at her. He seemed so animal like; it made Bulma nervous and excited.

He followed her into the university food court. He looked at her and said, "when we sit, I'm going to tell you why I am here." This surprised Bulma, she wouldn't expect someone to be so straightforward on their first meeting. Bulma picked up a pre-made sandwich while Vegeta got some pizza. He paid for her lunch and they sat down at a table across from one another.

"I was in a bad wreck six months ago." He plainly stated.

"Oh, how bad was it?"

He smirked at her and shook his head. "I should have died, Bulma."

"Oh wow, what happened?"

"I was fucked up. Did things I shouldn't have." He eyed her suspiciously, he was testing her, but Bulma remained calmed and listened. She could tell there was more to this story, just a matter of time before it came out.

"I totaled the vehicle, lacerated my spleen, liver, and broke three ribs. Broke my sinus bone and nose. That's not everything, just to name a few." Bulma's mouth hung open. That's when she noticed the faint scar run across his nose and the slight droop in his eye. "Wow, that must have been tough."

"Now that is why I am here to be trained. I was brought here in my wreck to heal, and decided to remain here." Vegeta stated matter of fact. 'Only if you knew I was forced here by my father. The wreck was caused by the very monster I am enslaved to, and you aren't exactly as safe as I know you feel you are.' He thought to himself and frowned.

"Well, if none of that happened, you wouldn't be having lunch with my fine self!" Bulma jokingly swished her hair and fluttered her eyes. Trying to be as corny as possible. He just rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever helps you sleep." Bulma laughed at how cocky he was trying to be towards her.

Vegeta kept eyeing her. Suddenly Bulma felt like a piece of meat in front of him, but normally this would piss her off, but with him she suddenly felt interested.

"You're kinda cute, you know that?" She smiled at him. Vegeta took a napkin and covered his mouth with it. He wiped his mouth without taking his eyes off her.

"I've slept with more woman than you care to imagine, onna. Don't be thinking you are something special, because you aren't." Vegeta paused to study her a little more, 'oh, but you are.' He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. Bulma laughed at him and his horrible effort at playing tough guy. He sighed and started again, "Look, where I come from I was fucked up, pretty bad. No woman will get by me. I don't want anyone." He continued to eye her for a reaction of some sort.

"Fine with me, I don't want anyone either." She lied at him, but laughed when his eyes widened. "Besides, I think you're crazy." She hastily spat at him, now trying to get a rise out of the man across from her.

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows at the blue haired vixen across from him. "I'd rather be crazy, than stupid." He smirked at her. "Touché, my friend." Bulma smiled back. "Friend? Onna, please." Vegeta scowled at the woman in front of him.

Bulma stood up and began gathering her things, she had to go to class. The animal inside of her was clawing to be released and Vegeta was its prey. He slipped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear "See you later." Bulma felt her knees go weak and she didn't know which way to turn her head. He looked at her and smirked before turning away and walking towards the exit.

Bulma turned around and smirked to herself and exited through the opposite door.

* * *

Vegeta smirked to himself as he headed in the opposite direction of the onna. Turles quickly approached him and pushed Vegeta's shoulder. "What the fuck, I warn you and the next day you're eating lunch with her?"

Vegeta whipped around and glared at his comrade. "Frieza has control of what we eat, when we train, what we do, how we dress. One thing he doesn't have control of is who we fuck!" The young prince growled, "He wants us to blend to fool these idiotic earthlings, and damn well I will blend!"

"I don't think he meant blend in between a girl's legs." Turles mumbled to himself. Before Turles could think twice, Vegeta had him rammed up against the wall with his strong arm closing off his windpipe. "I do not need you to make assumptions about what I do and do not do. Especially with that harpy!" He growled at his comrade.

Vegeta dropped Turles in the hallway and continued towards the Cold compound to practice his kata. He pushed any thoughts of the sapphire woman to the back of his mind while he pursued his training.


	4. Sour

The very next day Bulma was having lunch with her dear friend, ChiChi. "So how was lunch?" ChiChi giggled at her friend. Bulma put her sushi down and smiled at her friend. "I really like him, Cheech, there's something about him. I just don't know what it is." Bulma blushed as she talked about Vegeta.

"The thing is, he doesn't want a relationship or anything, which I am relieved. I don't think I can get into something serious again after Yamcha…at least for a very long time." Bulma poked at her meal before setting down her chopsticks.

ChiChi nodded at her friend, "Well, you should invite him over tonight. Goku is coming over after the water polo game and we are all just hanging out. I'd like to get to know this Vegeta."

"I don't know ChiChi…"

"Not everyone is Yamcha, Bulma. You'd be surprised he might actually want to spend time with you." ChiChi grinned at her friend.

"Alright I'll give him a call later."

The rest of the day was difficult for Bulma to focus. She had an art appreciation class she had to sit through until she was free. She found herself to continue to drift away in thoughts about Vegeta.

_His lips curled into a smirk as he looked down at her. She cowered into his chest as the darkness surrounded them. He brought one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Bulma leaned in and looked up into the critical glare he was giving her. He continued to analyze her responses to his advances. Bulma complied as his hands traveled down her sides, soon he began to over power her. Maybe trying to scare her, but she returned the gaze with fire in her eyes…_

"And with that I will see you all on Thursday." The art teacher dismissed the class. Bulma gathered her things and shuffled to her car. It was warm today and Bulma decided to wear just a t-shirt and athletic shorts. It felt good to feel the warm sun beat down on her pale legs. She always loved the warmer weather, the sun in general made her extremely happy. Oh gone were the days of lying around a pool and life being simple! Those days are of no more for the young girl. Everything was slowly slipping out of touch as she continued to get buried day in and day out of college life and keeping her emotions in check.

One thing she did not appreciate about Vegeta wiggling his way into her life was that he made her feel things. She never was one to get giddy, she always was the clear thinker out of all her friends. Never let anyone phase her or let some boy trouble her. But now Vegeta seemed to already have a vice grip on her heart in matter of weeks! Bulma was a tad ashamed of this, but her pride would not allow her to admit this to anyone. So day in and day out, she swallowed her pride and tried to keep her invincible exterior up. Little did she know, this exterior would one day fail her.

Bulma collapsed into her car and leaned her head against the headrest. Exhausted from the day and knowing she had a long evening ahead of her, she just sat there and dazed out.

Bulma was abruptly shaken out of her daydream from the harsh ring of her cell phone. Surprised to see Vegeta's name appear across the screen, she answered after a couple rings.

"Hello?" Bulma giggled into the phone.

"Hm. Where are you, woman?"

"I'm in my car? What?" She was interested to see what he wanted.

"Come to my living quarters. At once."

"Oh, yes sir!" Bulma sarcastically responded to Vegeta.

On the other line, Vegeta leaned against the chair in the communications room and smirked at the woman's fiery attitude. Once she agreed to meet with him that afternoon he'd quickly transport himself to the home he was assigned. In order to keep their identity hidden, Frieza placed the Saiyans in random housing units near the main compound. He said living this way would allow their mission to go unnoticed and not raise attention from outsiders they were bound to come in contact with.

After Vegeta told her where to "navigate herself", Bulma was on her way. His house was not far away from the university, so she took extra time getting there. She wanted to teach him a lesson about being so demanding.

Bulma leisurely walked up the house some time later. Vegeta was already outside waiting on her and greeted her with a scowl. Bulma laughed at his facial expression, "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you laughing at?" He flashed his teeth at her again, in what could have been a sneer. 'Was that a fang?' She asked herself but as soon as the thought came, it was gone again.

"You." She raised her eyebrows flirtatiously at him. He rolled his eyes at her, "Get inside, onna."

Bulma followed Vegeta into the smaller house. It was obviously a bachelor pad by the looks of it. He took her through the front door and immediately to the right there was an older couch with a coffee table in front of it. On the other side of the coffee table there was another couch and a recliner. Opposite of where they were standing in the door was a fireplace. To Bulma's left was a large tv. On either side of the tv were posters of girls practically falling out of their bathing suits. Vegeta noticed her eyeing the posters and laughed. "They aren't mine, they are prizes Nappa acquired over time."

Bulma nodded her head and followed him further into the living room.

Vegeta sat down in the recliner and pulled Bulma harshly into his lap. "Well hello there, onna" He purred into her ear causing a shiver down her spine.

Bulma straightened up and smirked at man sitting under her. He spread his legs out and shifted her closer to his now stiff manhood and slowly began traveling his hand up her creamy thigh.

"What you smiling at, onna?" He smirked down at the relaxing onna in his arms. "Oh nothing." Bulma lazily purred into his ear.

Bulma was a little taken a back by the feelings in her chest and was nervous she was going to do something to ruin the moment. Something about how Vegeta made her feel was a new sensation for her. She knew she had to be careful with him, seeming too forward or too attached would steer Vegeta away. Yet, if she acted too distant and uninterested, he'd find someone else too. The young woman could tell the man was a difficult person to get along with and also an even more difficult lover. She also knew deep down she shouldn't pursue this, because one or the other was going to get feelings.

"Why do you want me so much?" He asked bluntly. This time the distance between their lips was mere inches. "Shut up." Bulma hissed and before she knew it, his hot lips were smashed against her own.

He was a rough kisser, as soon as their lips crashed against each other; he pried her teeth apart with his tongue. There was so much passion behind his kissing that Bulma nearly lost her breath. When he retreated from ravaging her mouth, Bulma reciprocated the kiss. She kissed him back softly, until he squeezed her thigh just a little _too hard._

That's when she _bit _him. Lightly on the lip, and he moaned and grabbed her hips roughly and took control of the kiss. Her once neat ponytail was long gone, her shirt became disheveled, and he held her in a position where she couldn't move. Entangled legs, arms, and twisted bodies rocked back and forth on the lounge chair. Vegeta pressed his training manhood against her thigh and groaned as her tongue explored his mouth.

Vegeta practically pushed her off his lap and she stumbled to regain her balance. "Enough." He growled and sat back and watched her clumsy attempt of grace. Bulma straightened out her clothes and calm herself down. Vegeta took notice of the crimson shade across her cheeks and shook his head "You are such a freak." He smirked at her; Bulma playfully punched him in the arm, but quickly regretted it. "Like you could do anything to hurt me onna." Vegeta stood up and guided her out the front door back to Bulma's car.

"So, uh, will you come to my friend's apartment tonight?" She looked at him nervously.

Vegeta's mouth dropped a little at the request in surprise, "Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry, onna." Vegeta watched the female next to him nervously fidget in the driver seat. He could tell she was uncomfortable around him. 'I could never physically harm this creature, ever.' He leaned back in his chair and they rode together silently.

"Thanks, I appreciate you coming over." She smiled at him, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Bulma was sitting upstairs in the indoor pool once again watching her sisters play against another sorority in a water polo match.

She was chatting with her sisters when her phone buzzed. She had a message waiting on her from Vegeta.

"Where are you onna?"

"Indoor pool. Come!"

About fifteen minutes later the scowling man appeared leaning against the far doorframe and locked eyes with her. He bee-lined it straight to her and sat down close to her and gave her a nod in acknowledgment. Bulma smiled at him and he gave a "Hn." in return.

As the game progressed, Bulma decided to test the waters with Vegeta. He seemed to try to be interested in the game, or maybe was just being a good sport. Bulma stretched her long legs and rested them on the guardrail of the balcony and watched Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised when she felt his thumb brush the underneath of her thigh; she shivered as he continued stroking it without evening turning his head. After a few minutes he retracted his hand and looked at her. "I'll see you later tonight at your friend's." Before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

ChiChi and Goku were dozing off in the living room, leaving Bulma and Vegeta practically alone. Bulma playfully side kicked Vegeta straight in the rear, and in a split second she felt his hand stinging forcefully down on her own rear. She was surprised by the sudden reflex and looked at him in awe. He did not return her gaze but seemed to be fixated on Goku. "I know him. Went to school together." That's all Vegeta left it at, unwilling to elaborate further. Bulma glanced back and forth at the two men but quickly dismissed the awkward admission.

After lingering a few minutes longer, the two concluded the evening had drawn to an end and it was time for Vegeta to return home. He allowed Bulma to give him a ride because it was quite cold outside and Bulma would not tolerate him walking home. After a few goodbyes, Bulma and Vegeta headed out of her friend's apartment. Vegeta slowly trailed behind Bulma as she lead the pathway down the hallway to the elevator.

The two awkwardly stood next to each other as the elevator descended the multiple floors in the apartment complex. When Bulma opened her mouth to say something to Vegeta he pressed his lips into her mouth and muffled her words with his wild tongue. He ran his fingers through the back of her head and grabbed onto her hair and pulled her in, passionately smothering her.

The door opened and the two raced to her car. Vegeta won effortlessly and she fumbled with the keys to allow them both inside. Once on the road, Vegeta sat silently and watched the blue haired beauty drive to his house. He gave her directions where to turn and instructed her to pull into the drive upon arrival.

Vegeta quickly was at the driver side door and yanked her out of the car and embraced her in his arms for a hot kiss. The two stumbled through the back door and through the kitchen. Vegeta stopped when he heard his two friends watching the television. He grabbed Bulma and quickly yanked her down a back hallway and into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and continued kissing her feverously. Suddenly he turned to the bed and hastily threw clothes off his bed and lay down. Bulma awkwardly looked at him and he smirked.

"What, you're just going to stand there?" He continued smirking at her.

Bulma took that as a hint to slide in bed next to him. Once her head met the pillow he continued to kiss her and his hands explored her body. Bulma smiled into his kisses_ and_ closed her eyes tightly savoring every moment of his touches and kisses. Vegeta quickly rolled on top of her and dominated her small form in his strong arms.

"You came here with a plan didn't you?" He smirked as he began tugging her pants down. Bulma smirked at him and yelped when she felt his fingers plunge deep inside her heated womanhood.

Bulma tossed her head back into the pillow and bucked her hips forward allowing him to continue with his administrations. Vegeta's teeth grazed her neck and across her collarbone. His lips travelled down towards her huge mounds and flickered his tongue across each of them. Vegeta then removed his fingers from her southern entrance and fondled her breast. Bulma panted into the crook of his neck and moaned for more. Vegeta hushed her and placed his throbbing erection at her entrance. He teased her with its head and waited until she couldn't stand the teasing anymore before plunging himself deep inside.

Vegeta then spent the next hour burying himself inside of Bulma and riding her through the waves of pleasure that occurred that evening.

Later that night Bulma laid in her own bed and allowed her thoughts to drift back to what occurred just a couple hours ago. She was slowly realizing that she and Vegeta coupled.

"_You are here for a plan, aren't you?" She smirked into the dark eyes of his. He bent down and kissed her as he lunged inside. Bulma yelped as Vegeta manipulated her body around and did things to her she did not think imaginable. He kept watching her eyes every time she squirmed under him. He smirked every time her lips parted to let out a noise of either pain or pleasure. Each time he pushed over her, there was more behind each action. Harder and harder he went, releasing pent up emotion and need. She gladly accepted at the expense of her own body. He could feel her hip snapping out of place with his pressure, but he did not care. He wanted it then. "Do you trust me?" he asked her as he rocked back to allow her a gulp of air. "No, I don't. I want to learn how." She looked pleadingly into his eyes. He kept his cold and unreadable. She let every emotion play out in her eyes at that moment. And also at that moment he re-entered and finished. He sighed and kissed her before leaving her on his bed and throwing her a towel. Bulma sat up and watched him hastily dress himself before exiting the room. _

Bulma dreamed the events of earlier that night, and woke up the next morning with her hip incredibly sore from all her body was put through.

_Oh, but it was worth it._ From then on, Vegeta intoxicated every thought of hers.


	5. Tip It On Back

Special thanks to:

emikot316

smalsa

lintu-lvr4

They have been so kind with the reviews, has given me a lot of encouragement to continue writing. I realize I am updating rather quickly, but I want to keep up with the real time of my life in this story. Once the semester starts up, the updating will slow down as I sort things out with my real life Vegeta. Some of you guys are probably wondering what I am talking about, but this story is like a therapy for me. I met this guy this semester and fell hard, probably too hard and too fast. When I first met him his personality and how he acted towards me as reminded me of Vegeta. I also relate to Bulma a lot when it comes to my interactions with this guy. Anyways, thank you for being understanding about the slow warm up to this story. Now back to it!

Bulma woke up that morning an hour before her class started. Bulma's thoughts returned to Vegeta as she stretched. The young woman was beginning to come to grips with the turn of events with their relationship. Bulma shook her head and shuffled towards the shower so she could get ready for the day.

After her shower Bulma sat down on her bed with a towel wrapped loosely around her body and was clicking around on her laptop when she heard a tap on her window.

Vegeta was standing on the heiress's balcony smirking at her shocked form. "Vegeta!" Bulma hissed at her beaux while wrapping the towel closer around her body. She opened the French door and allowed him to saunter inside. "How'd you…." Bulma was flabbergasted at his sudden appearance. Vegeta smirked at her, "Miss me, onna?" He lazily sat down on her bed and eyed her up and down.

"You can't just come up to my balcony like this! What if my Mother catches you?!" Vegeta smirked, "Allowing that harpy control your life I see." Bulma gaped at him before hastily grabbing clothes and heading towards her bathroom. With a huff she slammed the door shut, leaving the intruder to his own devices in her bedroom. After she dressed and combed out her hair she re-remerged from the restroom and cast Vegeta a dark glare. "You found your way up here, you can find your way down. You cannot go downstairs with me."

"Hn." Vegeta stood up and gave the woman one last smirk before heading back out the balcony doors. Bulma sighed before heading downstairs and walking out to her car. Once outside she saw the intruder leaning against her car waiting. "About time you made it, onna." Bulma shook her head, "What did you do, fly?" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta let himself inside her car and casually slumped against the backrest of the car. "Well I am glad I could service you with a ride to class this morning." Bulma grumbled, not quiet sure how to handle the man next to her.

They drove in silence to the University and when they parked Bulma glanced at Vegeta. He did not look at her or say anything as he exited the car. 'Alright then, he's moody this morning.'

Nothing was exchanged between the couple until they reached the sidewalk and Bulma decided to walk ahead of him.

"You walk too fast, woman."

Bulma turned around and noticed Vegeta was a good five feet behind her. "Sorry, I am always going somewhere, never have the time to walk slow."

"You need to learn to slow down, woman. Walk fast when it actually matters." He smirked at her as he finished the sentence.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her unexpected morning companion and stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a low growl towards him. When he finally sauntered towards her, Bulma struggled to stay at his pace. The two walked in silence until they got to the point where they had to go their separate ways.

"See you later, onna." Vegeta smirked at her. She waved goodbye and headed to class. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Bulma inwardly groaned.

* * *

The following night Bulma found herself sitting across from Vegeta at a burger restaurant. Not exactly sure how she got heckled into meeting this man for dinner, but here she was watching him inhale his dish, plus the remainder of her's, an appetizer plus his dessert and half of the one she ordered.

Vegeta was getting pissy at the waiter for not bringing his beer fast enough; Bulma was beginning to wonder what got him so ticky. Bulma, being under-age, had to settle for tea. Over dinner Vegeta critiqued the people around them from how they worked to how they laughed. His sarcasm made Bulma laugh and she couldn't help but smile at him. He was convinced that he was beyond superior compared to those around them and she found it quite hilarious.

Vegeta noticed her smiling at him and retorted, "Quit thinking about sex, woman!"

Bulma turned three shades of red, "I am not doing such! You quit thinking about it!" Vegeta smirked at her and continued to focus on his food. After their meals were finished

While the two were spatting whimsical insults at each other, Vegeta's mother called. "I'm at dinner with Bulma, Mother." He smiled into the phone at his mom. Bulma was shocked that his mother already knew about her…and this scared her. She could tell by how the two talked to each other they had a very close relationship. Coming from someone that did not want a relationship of any means, the fact his family was familiar with her existence was confusing.

After the conversation was over. "Uh, Vegeta, you realize I don't want anything to really come of this…for right now."

He looked at her and frowned, "I realize that onna, neither do I. So calm down and don't get emotional on me. Emotions and petty attachments are just weaknesses anyways." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief at his response, but at the same time had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

After Vegeta paid the tab the two headed to Bulma's car to leave. While she drove the two back to the University, Vegeta grabbed her hand and began kissing the top of it. Bulma looked at him and smiled, he smirked back and held her hand until they returned to the University. She watched him get out of the car without a word and she drove herself home for the night.

* * *

Vegeta entered the compound quietly hoping no one noticed his leave to spend time with the onna. He had to see her before he checked in with Frieza this evening.

"Spent time with that wench, I see." The sickening feminine voice cascaded through the vacant entrance hall. Vegeta backed up against the wall and folded his arms. "I just hate the earthling attire. It's hideous. But it hides your tail well." Vegeta frowned at his commander, not sure what he was about to do. Suddenly a ki laser flared from the reptile's lanky finger and unraveled Vegeta's shirt revealing the furry appendage. "Ah, there it is." Frieza purred and quickly advancing on the young Saiyan, "Frieza." Vegeta growled in warning, tightening his tail against his waist in hopes of protecting his sensitive appendage. Before Vegeta could react, Frieza's pink slippery tail constricted the Saiyan's muscular next and lifted him three feet above the ground. Frieza reached out and snatched Vegeta's tail from around his waist. Vegeta bit through his lip causing blood to trickle down his throat when Frieza continued to pull on his tail. He could feel the many ligaments begin to snap under the pressure and cause the pain to reach excruciating levels. "I bet that little wench doesn't know about your dirty secret, does she my prince?" Frieza purred again. "Leave…. Her… out…. Of it!" Vegeta screamed and swung his legs upwards and braced his feet against the reptile's neck.

Stunned by the sudden movement, Frieza released his tail but didn't retreat without causing another wound. He took one long sharp black horn and pierced it into Vegeta's calf before dropping the Saiyan to the ground. Vegeta rolled to his side and tried to gasp for air until Frieza's foot gripped around his throat. "Drop the bitch, you don't need any distractions, my prince."

As soon as the monster appeared, he was gone again. He left the young prince laying crumpled in the hallway. Vegeta's last images were of Bulma earlier. He watched her flounce around in her aqua dress earlier before they shared their meal. Her aqua hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose natural waves and the dress accentuated her long sleek legs. The legs he could bring around his neck while she moaned in pleasure…then he gave way to the land of the unconscious.

* * *

Things with Vegeta and Bulma drastically changed after their dinner a few days prior. Ever since she learned of his mom knowing about her, she backed off considerably from the young man. Vegeta did not seem to mind, as she figured he wouldn't. Bulma was a little disappointed Vegeta seemed to not care about Bulma's sudden change of heart towards her.

Truth of it, she was scared. Scared of her feelings towards him, and also scared of how quickly things have progressed over the short period of tie. Bulma wanted him, and obviously to some extent he wanted her as well.

The thing with Vegeta was, she was not sure. He gave the cues that he was interested, but at the same time he did not want any emotional attachments at all. He put it off like it was a weakness to him, and that it would keep him from achieving what he wanted. That was as far she could get with him when it came to talking about anything serious.

Unfortunately the night Bulma cancelled on Vegeta was the night that it all changed for the worst. At first Bulma did not think much of it, she wasn't with him and no commitments were held to each other. She didn't need to hear from him every hour of the day.

But as the days past, Bulma began to worry. She began to think he did not like her nor wanted to do anything with her. 'Maybe he found someone else.' She tried to convince herself so that she could easily get over him.

Four days passed of silence. Bulma was sitting in the university library working on her calculus homework. She periodically would glance at it, hoping there would be some sort of communication from him. Fed up, Bulma threw her pencil aside and grabbed her phone. "Thought I'd hear from you?"

* * *

Vegeta was in the middle of a vacant wasteland using his ki to drill into desolate ground. Just a day prior, he and his men vacated the land of all detectable life and leveled it with multiple ki attacks. "Bred to be warriors, used as landscapers." Raditz one day grumbled during their shift. "Can it Raditz, sooner we finish, sooner we go home."

"Home?" Nappa turned at his younger ward. "This broad got you thinking this his home?" Vegeta frowned in response. 'The onna has gotten to me.' As if on queue, message readout lit up his scouter. It was from Bulma. "Thought I'd hear from you." Vegeta frowned further. "Been busy. Still busy." He curtly responded before clicking his scouter off.

* * *

Bulma took that has a hint and continued on with her silence. Instead of dealing with her emotional troubles over Vegeta, she kept busy with her schoolwork. He messaged her a couple days later just to check in and see what she was doing. "I just wish he'd make up his damn mind!" Bulma groaned in frustration towards Eighteen.

"I think you like him, but you are too chicken to admit it." Eighteen stated, "I know, but I don't want him to get scared and think I'm clingy." Bulma protested.

"Well you better be upfront with him before it is too late." Eighteen stated flatly at her ridiculous friend.

Bulma looked down at her margarita and swirled her straw in it. "I'm just going to get drunk tonight and just let what happens, happen. Fuck him!" She smiled and downed the rest of her drink. Soon followed by a brain freeze. "Oh god, my head!" Bulma put the palm of her head against her forehead and groaned in pain. "You are special, Bulma." Eighteen's crystal blue eyes pierced friend.

Later on while the girls were getting ready for their homecoming game, Eighteen allowed Bulma to drink to her heart's content. "If you can't have them, drink with them right?" Eighteen reassured her friend.

Bulma also made sure she was looking her best in case she ran into Vegeta. She wore brown knee high boots with a royal blue dress. She looped a long white scarf around her neck. Her eyes were smoky and her long aqua hair was kept straight. Bulma looked stunning that evening, and she knew it.

By the time they arrived to the football stadium, Bulma was well…drunk. She meandered through the crowd and talked to people she saw here and there. Bulma took it upon herself to flirt with any guy that approached her. ChiChi was amazed how Bulma worked the crowd. One random man approached her and Bulma looked right at him and said, "Sir I have a problem!"

"What would that be, babe?"

"My cup is empty." And Bulma handed him the cup and she watched him refill it with a vodka sprite, she graciously thanked the stranger and swaggered away.

Despite Bulma's success flirting with many guys and flaunting her looks, one man still captivated her mind. She kept looking for him and wanted him to appear. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen that evening.

The group of friends watched the game, chatted, and enjoyed the time together until the game came to a close. Afterwards everyone headed to the local bar afterwards. Bulma was surprised when her phone buzzed and it was Vegeta.

"Where are you, woman?" Vegeta gruffly asked the haughty female.

Bulma smiled at his husky voice. "I'm out."

"Out where?" he demanded. Bulma smirked into the phone and waited a few seconds before divulging her location.

She gave him the name of the bar, and 10 minutes later he appeared with the same man she saw him with the first she met him. She came to learn that his name was Raditz.

Raditz leaned down onto Bulma's chair and looked into her eyes, "So why do I never see you around at our parties?"

Bulma snapped around and looked him dead into his dark abyss pupils, "Why, ask Vegeta. You'd think the woman he was plowing, he'd invite around more." Bulma did not care that the last few words cut harder than they should. She could not see Vegeta standing behind her, but she could feel his glare into the back of her head.

"Well, Bulma, I wouldn't call it plowing, he's just well…gardening your flowers?" Raditz laughed at his own analogy.

"Shut up, Raditz, that's enough." Vegeta stated abruptly. Now he had his foot resting on the bottom of Bulma's bar stool and was leaning against its back. Bulma smirked at the two men and turned around and continued to drink. She suddenly felt a hand slip down and graze her back and touch her rear firmly. Bulma froze and smirked, but refused to acknowledge the touch.

Eighteen got the two men to join Bulma and herself at a booth after the exchange was through. Bulma sat next to Vegeta while Eighteen sat next to Raditz. Bulma playfully placed her hand on Vegeta's lap as they conversed.

Vegeta took every opportunity he could to make a slighting remark towards Bulma. "I don't need to invite you places, we aren't a thing, and I hold no responsibilities towards you." "But if I bed with you I expect some sort of respect, or invitations!" Bulma glared evilly at him. The two locked a sinister gaze towards each other. Eighteen and Raditz watched in amazement. The two matched each other equally with their temperament and both had bite to their bark.

Eighteen finally broke the forced silence, "Well I think I will leave you two to sort this out!" She winked at Bulma and left her standing between the two large men. Suddenly Bulma realized she was heading home that night with Vegeta. As Eighteen walked out the door, the two men exchanged looks and followed after her. Bulma drunkenly scampered after the two men.

"Come on, onna. You're coming with me." Vegeta frowned at Bulma as she stumbled behind him and Raditz.

'God she's so beautiful. That royal blue dress and those long legs, she will be the death of me.' Vegeta inwardly smirked while thinking of the beautiful vixen he would be bringing home that evening. 'Oh, we will have fun my little onna.'


	6. One Day My Love

Bulma was squeezed between Raditz and Vegeta in Raditz's large truck. They were heading to one of their brother's apartments to drop off a package. Bulma was scared being alone with the two…this is the first time she actually spent time with Vegeta and another friend of his.

She nervously clasped her hands together while waiting in the parking lot for the third man to meet Vegeta while he delivered the package, he would not tell her what was inside.

The man, equally as big in size and similar in looks appeared out of the apartment and Vegeta jumped out of the car. He turned around and glared at Bulma and told her not to say a word. Bulma nodded and looked at Raditz, who was staring at Vegeta. Together they watched Vegeta say a few words to the man and come back to the car. The two men began discussing things that Bulma had no recollection of, so she just sunk into the truck seat and remained silent.

Eventually they arrived at Vegeta's house and the three got out. Bulma headed to Vegeta's room to borrow a t-shirt and gym shorts to change out of her blue dress. She came outside to meet the two men in Vegeta's kitchen. A smaller man in the kitchen caught Bulma off guard; she quickly learned his name was Tato.

Tato looked similar to Vegeta and Raditz, and Bulma was starting to speculate something about the similarities in their appearances. …Vegeta has been so secretive about his actions with these men; supposedly they were an up and coming fraternity on the campus.

"So, uh, Tato. What are you wearing?" Bulma was eyeing Tato's choice of clothes. He was wearing what appeared to be armor with exaggerated shoulder plates. There were three panels of armor that extended down to cover his groin and hips. Underneath this different armor gear Tato wore a spandex suit. Bulma's eyes paused at the furry appendage wrapped around his waist.

"Oh shit." Raditz grumbled. Vegeta smirked at Tato's obvious mistake in the presence of Bulma. 'Frieza is going to have his tail for this.' "Uh, it's my work uniform. I work at a theme park." Tato quickly responded. Bulma, knowing there were no local theme parks just disregarded the lie all together.

Vegeta was leaning against the counter staring at Bulma. Bulma locked eyes on his, but then quickly looked away when he reached down his pants. She was embarrassed at his vulgar display in front of his two friends. The two other men simply laughed as he approached Bulma while adjusting himself.

Bulma turned her head in the opposite direction to hide her blush while the two men watched Vegeta quickly close the difference between the two. Bulma felt Vegeta's hand slide under her chin and his thumb slid across her jaw. He slowly pushed her face towards his, and made her look up at him. His eyes were clouded with the influence of alcohol and lust. Bulma stared emotionlessly at him, but allowed him to pull her closer by her chin. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. His lips stayed on hers for a while, and he ran his tongue against her bottom lip, opening the kiss into a very passionate kiss. Bulma pulled away in embarrassment and looked at Vegeta, very confused as to what he was doing.

Tato spoke up, saying he wanted to watch tv and headed to the living room. Raditz decided it was time for him to return home, so he left the two in the kitchen. Vegeta looked down at Bulma and grabbed her hand. She followed him into the living room and they sat together on one of the couches. Another strange man was asleep on the other couch. Tato occupied the recliner she and Vegeta shared their first kiss on.

Vegeta grabbed a large white blanket and sat close to Bulma. He covered both their laps and settled down and focused on the tv. Bulma leaned her head against the armrest and folded her legs underneath her. She was so confused about what Vegeta wanted from her, so she decided to close herself off from him.

Bulma felt Vegeta slide his hand onto her thigh, and he rested it on the inside in the fleshy area. The sudden movement caught Bulma's breath and she held it to figure out where Vegeta's hand was going to go next. Vegeta suddenly pinched Bulma's thigh and she squirmed away from his grasp. He smirked and strengthened his grip on her leg. Bulma relaxed when she realized he was not going to pinch her again and settled back into the couch.

Vegeta began to massage her creamy thigh and Bulma started to drift to sleep when she felt Vegeta pull on her arm whispering for her to go to the bedroom. Bulma sleepily followed him into his room and he closed the door behind her. She took off his gym shorts and bra and crawled into bed. Vegeta eyed her warningly as she did so. "You're trying to mate me, are you? Wife me up?" Bulma looked at him for his strange terminology. "What?" She sleepily asked. He gruffly responded "Wearing my clothes, sharing my bed. Trying to be with me." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. She rolled to her side keeping her back to him, "No, no I am not. I don't know why you insist on it. Get it through your head." She was annoyed with his menacing remarks about her trying to be his mate. She felt his eyes on her and felt the weight shift as he lay down next to her. She rolled over to her back and snuggled into his side. He continued to flip the channels as she drifted to sleep.

Bulma felt a tugging at her panties and someone breathing down the back of her neck. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and saw the sunlight coming through the window. Bulma groaned at Vegeta's administrations and when he saw she awoke pulled the rest of her panties off. He quickly flipped Bulma onto her stomach and entered quickly, and forcefully. His weight bearing down on her back, Bulma arched her back allowing access. He moaned into her hair and she whispered his name. He then grabbed her hips and pulled out and flipped her on her backVegeta watched her eyes as he pleasured her and pushed her body further into the mattress.

When they finished Vegeta collapsed next to her and looked at her and whispered "Good night."

Bulma leaned across him to check the alarm clock on the nightstand, and it read 6am. Bulma groaned and collapsed back into the mattress. She tried to stuff back down the emotions she was growing for the man sleeping next to her. Now he looked happy, and in peace; contrary to his usual glare. She glanced at his body, marred from the past traumas of his life, but she found them beautiful. She wished he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. _Maybe, One day my love. _Bulma snuggled into his side again and soon drifted to sleep again for a couple hours.

Bulma woke up when she felt Vegeta stirring next to her. She sat up and covered her body with the sheets as she looked for her clothes. Vegeta silently dressed himself and threw Bulma's dress towards her. Bulma slipped it on and looked in the mirror, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and fixed the makeup under her eyes. She then looked at Vegeta, who was sitting on his bed watching her.

"Will you give me a ride to ChiChi's?" She sheepishly asked.

"I'm not an asshole woman, I'll give you a ride." He laughed. "Come on, onna." She smirked at him and followed him out the bedroom door.

They rode in Vegeta's car together in silence until they arrived at ChiChi's. Vegeta put his arm across the back of the seat and looked into Bulma's eyes. She looked into his and felt him gently touch the back of her head. She gave him a goodbye kiss before slipping out the car door and heading inside the apartment complex. When Bulma was alone in the elevator, she could smell his scent on her.

_I wonder if he thinks of me when I'm away, too._

* * *

Vegeta pulled into the Cold Compound and parked his car. He plunged his hands deep into his pockets and shuffled inside. Turles was the first to greet the prince. With a fist over his heart he greeted the younger Saiyan. "My prince, we must discuss that woman."

Vegeta growled in response, "I'd rather leave her out of whatever you have to say."

"You brought her into one of the checkpoints for our mission. You realize how much trouble you could have put us in if Frieza knew?" Turles was following Vegeta into the main locker room where Vegeta began stripping out of his earthling clothes. "She is harmless. What she does is completely irrelevant to what we do here." Vegeta growled at his comrade.

"Vegeta, just please be careful. We need to take care during this time." Vegeta thrashed his tail at Turles. "I do not fear Frieza, I will over rule him one day and we will rise again."

"Have you spoken to your mother, Vegeta?" The prince paused at the mention of his mother. "She is well."

"I hear she already knows of Bulma. There is talk of her being a possible Queen, you realize?" Vegeta punched the nearest wall upon hearing this. "You can tell whoever sniveling wretch told you that there is no queen in waiting! They can take that and shove it up their ass!" Vegeta roared before storming out of the locker room.

Vegeta stormed down the hallway and entered the communications room for their newest briefing.

"Prince Vegeta, glad you can join us. Had fun fucking your whore? We all can smell her on you!"

"Fuck off, Zarbon!" Vegeta took a few steps forward before the eldest Saiyan, Bardock, pulled him back. "Not your fight today, your majesty." He whispered into his ear.

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms once again. "Before we were rudely interrupted, status report on the oil?"

"Salvageable oil has been found, sir." Tato quickly responded.

"Good, today you monkeys are to clear land, purge what is necessary in the Sahara desert and begin construction of the toll and fueling stations." Zarbon instructed, "You monkeys are becoming quiet profitable for Frieza."

"So you're telling me, we are turning this planet into a fueling dock and toll for this universe?" Vegeta stepped forward towards Zarbon. "Yes, and all the females will be used in prostitution to add to our funds, then men sold to labor. It's a grand idea!" Zarbon laughed hysterically towards Vegeta.

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the news and ignored the multiple looks from his comrades. 'We need to stop this, keep this monster from hurting these people.'

The fuming prince was brought out of his thoughts when a fatherly hand was placed on his shoulder. "Raditz says you've located Kakarot. I would like to think we could collect him before the next phase takes over."

"He is friends with the onna and married to this harpy." Bardock gave the prince a quizzical look, "Pardon me, but 'friends' and 'marriage'?" Vegeta sighed before explaining further, "Acquaintances and mated."

Bardock rolled his eyes before dismissing himself to the lab to take tests on the newly discovered oil. "Tato, Nappa, Raditz." Vegeta waited for all three to turn their attention towards him. "This evening we take flight to the dessert and get this mission underway. Until then I will be in my home sleeping."


	7. Goodbye

Bulma lazily lounged across her bed at the Capsule Corp as she thumbed through a chemistry textbook. Her mind had a difficult time focusing on the material she was reading because tonight was a special night. It was the Halloween Masquerade hosted by Vegeta's fraternity.

The distracted heiress tossed her book to the side and flopped over on her stomach. She gazed outside of her French doors and began to drift in thoughts towards Vegeta. They have not spoken in weeks and she wondered if she would be seeing him tonight. Bulma curled up on her side and cradled her pillow as she drifted into a dreamland about her lover.

Vegeta watched the woman from a distance outside her doorway. Frieza was forcing his men to host a party this evening to celebrate the ridiculous Halloween holiday. He knew the onna would be attending, and he was aware how he had been neglecting her and took this rare chance to look in on her. 'Sleep little onna, tonight will be a night to remember.' He smirked to himself imagining the beautiful woman at his side despite they will be united under not so pleasurable situations.

"I admire you and the onna's courtship." Raditz nudged the younger Saiyan in the side. He had accompanied Vegeta to observe Bulma while the others were preparing the compound. "There is no courtship, you fool!" Vegeta growled towards his companion. "Yeah, right. You dig her." Raditz turned his back to Vegeta to leave. Vegeta cast a dangerous look in the larger man's direction before returning his attention back towards the onna. "I will see you this evening." He whispered before flying off towards the compound.

When Vegeta touched down, Zarbon was outside instructing the men on how to set up a large tarp to keep the party concealed from the public. Vegeta sauntered up and observed his companions laboring around the compound to make it look like the other fraternity houses near campus. "I do not understand these customs, why can't we just eliminate the whole race and come here for what we planned initially?" Zarbon groaned as Vegeta approached. Ignoring his comment about killing off the humans, he retorted with, "Not like you're the one that gets your hands dirty."

Zarbon glanced over towards Vegeta, "What was that, Monkey?!" Vegeta flashed his fang at Frieza's henchman before turning and heading towards the locker room.

Once inside, the Prince sat on one of the benches and removed his shirt and observed his body in the mirror noticing newly acquired scars from these past few months. 'I look like shit.' He groaned to himself, the once perfectly flawless prince now sported multiple scars from his wrecked ship almost a year ago and from the many times Frieza laid haste to his body. Vegeta shuddered as the memories of his recent injuries began to invade his mind. "Vegeta!" Nappa thundered, "What?" Vegeta responded.

Nappa entered the locker room and smiled evilly at the prince, "For tonight." The large man extended his head out towards the prince. In his palm lay four capsules. Each of them was a muscle relaxant. "To make tonight bearable." Vegeta smirked at his friend and grabbed the pills. "Two now, two later." The younger Saiyan smirked before dry swallowing two of the pills.

"That a boy!" Nappa slapped him across the back before exiting the room. When the pills began to sink in, Vegeta leaned against the sink for support. His heart rate slowed and his muscles began to relax, Vegeta welcomed the numbness throughout his body, for once he felt nothing.

Eventually he emerged from the bathroom and stumbled down the hallway when Zarbon grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "You're working the bar tonight, monkey." Vegeta didn't react when he was thrown in the direction of the dining hall, also where the party would be taking place tonight. 'Damn these pills make me not give a damn.'

Vegeta shuffled behind the bar and began pulling out all the different bottles of alcohol. "Vegeta, make linh cảm đấm." Raditz smirked at his friend at the recommendation. "Ha, like those earthlings could handle that!" Tato yelled from across the room. Tato, Raditz, along with many other Saiyans were moving the long dining tables out of the room into storage so that a dance floor could be created in preparation for the party while Vegeta took care of the bar.

"You sure?" Vegeta slurred towards his friends before laughing wickedly and creating this intoxicating potion. Linh cảm đấm consisted of the strongest rượu from Vegetasei along with many fruits and ice. The rượu caused the ice to melt down and the draw out the juices from the fruit creating an immensely strong alcoholic beverage. Linh cảm đấm tasted sweet and the rượu couldn't be tasted. This deadly combination put full grown Saiyans on the ground after two glasses.

Vegeta pulled out the large container this potion was typically made in and set it behind the bar. Next he gathered two huge bags of ice from the storage unit's freezer and emptied them out inside the container. Vegeta then gathered strawberries, oranges, kiwis, and grapes from the kitchen. After cutting them up with his ki he tossed them throughout the ice. After shuffling through the liquor cabinet, he found the rượu. He pulled corks out of two of the bottles and began pouring the contents across the ice/fruit mixture immediately creating fruit slush. 'In an hour this will be perfect.' He smirked at his creation before placing a lid over the container.

After he finished setting up the bar he looked over at his companions, "Men. You all stink. To the showers, at once!" Vegeta demanded before retreating to the showers, too.

* * *

A few hours later Bulma woke up from her nap and began to get ready for the masquerade. Bunny was leaning against the doorframe to Bulma's bathroom watching her add the finishing touches to her makeup. Bulma was in the middle of painting a silver star across her left eye with purple glitter accentuating her eyes and down her chest. On top of the cosmic makeup, Bulma finished her look with a slender fitting black sequence dress. "He'd be a fool to deny you." Bunny reassured her daughter. "Thanks, Mom." Bulma set down her mascara and gave herself one last look.

"I just hope I get to see him tonight."

Later that evening Bulma arrived to the compound. She straightened out her dress and began walking towards the entrance. Bulma tried her best to get her heart rate to calm down, but couldn't. Once she walked into the door she paused and took in her surroundings, a bunch of men all similar to Vegeta were dancing behind many different girls. The females present were all similar to Bulma's age and all wearing different varieties of dress.

Bulma scanned the crowd but did not spot Vegeta, to her disappointment. Bulma then walked to the bar and ordered a drink. She was busy messing with her phone that she did not realize who she was talking to. Bulma looked up to see a certain handsome man standing behind the bar with his arms crossed staring down at her. Bulma flashed him a smile and reordered her drink, and he curtly nodded towards her.

When he returned with a glass Bulma looked at him questionably, what he held wasn't what she ordered. "Drink" Was the only thing he said before he turned his back. Bulma gave the drink one hesitant look before heading outside with the glass. Bulma made her way towards Tato when she saw him sitting at an outdoor table away from the crowd.

"Hello fair lady." Tato greeted Bulma when she took a seat next to him. "What exactly is this?" Bulma gestured towards the drink, "That is linh cảm đấm, Vegeta's specialty." Bulma nodded and took a cautionary sip, "This is delicious!" Bulma commented before downing the whole drink. "Bulma, don't!" Tato was too late, Bulma placed the empty glass on the table. "What? Oh." Bulma suddenly felt the alcohol hit her and she was immediately drunk.

"Raditz." Vegeta growled, "Yes your majesty?" Raditz replied to the younger Saiyan behind the bar. "Where is the onna?"

"I believe she is outside, after you gave her the linh cảm đấm she headed out that way." Vegeta frowned, not liking Bulma being out of his sight while at the compound. "Find her, bring her to me." Vegeta commanded before returning to serving girls at the bar.

Raditz followed his orders and headed outside to find Vegeta's woman. He paused at the doorway when he witnessed Bulma down a whole glass of linh cảm đấm. 'Fuck', Raditz hurried over towards Bulma and grabbed her by the upper arm. "Vegeta has been looking for you." He hissed inside Bulma's ear, "Oh has he now?" she smirked.

Before she could say goodbye to Tato, Raditz was pulling her indoors. Bulma stumbled up against the bar and rested her head against her fist, not sure what to do. "Are you who I think you are?" Vegeta purred into Bulma's ear. Bulma smiled at the husky voice, "What's my name?"

"Bulma." Two strong arms encircled her waist after he quickly tossed aside her mask and pulled her towards the dance floor. Vegeta pulled her close to his body and grinded himself against her. The two did not exchange a word as the music played, and when Bulma opened her mouth to say something to him he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The two continued to kiss for the next minute until he ripped away from her and left her standing alone on the dance floor.

* * *

A lone man stood by himself on the other side of the compound. He was strung out on drugs and lost in life. A series of events lead him to the Saiyan compound, even though he was unaware of his current location. Dodoria and Zarbon were exiting the rear of the compound to avoid being seen by the party goers when they came across the stranger.

"Look what we have here, Zarbon." The fat man hissed at his companion. The frail man turned towards Dodoria "What are you supposed to be, dude?"

Zarbon laughed at the kid, "Dodoria, I believe this kid needs to be taught some respect." The pink blob licked his lips with lust as he eyed the boy. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Zarbon?"

"Why yes, yes it has." Zarbon sighed and casually pushed his hair behind his ears. "Boy, I'm supposed to be your worst nightmare!" Before the frail man could respond, Dodoria sent a ki blast that neatly pierced through the man's head.

"What….did….you….do?" Bardock looked down at Zarbon and Dodoria from the compound's balcony. "Busted by a monkey." Zarbon laughed at Dodoria and turned around to leave the defenseless blob to face Bardock.

Bardock descended the flight of stairs quickly and approached the young man. "He's still alive. You will clean up this mess and we cannot let this get out."

Bardock carried the man to the infirmary and got to work. He quickly keyed in the regen tank information and placed the man inside and on life support.

**Vegeta, come to the infirmary at once. **

Vegeta read the message from his scouter and groaned, Bardock was asking him to come to the infirmary. He had to end his moment with Bulma sooner than expected that night, thus leaving Bulma standing by herself in the dining hall.

"This better be good, old man!" Vegeta barked. "Identify this young man." Bardock ordered.

The young man floating in the regen tank was touch and go, Vegeta reached out to feel his ki, it was all but nonexistent; the prince closed his eyes, dreading that he recognized the man before him. "His name is Ryan. One of the onna's friends."

"Do not say a word to her." Bardock looked into the Prince's eyes. "I cannot save him, do you know where I can take him?"

"Capsule Corp." Vegeta turned and left Bardock standing in the infirmary with the lifeless boy floating behind him.

He paused at the doorway and reached out to stroke the doorway before asking over his shoulder, "Who did this?"

"Dodoria and Zarbon."

"Hn." Vegeta stormed down the hallway towards where the party was being held, blinded by rage he found Zarbon flirting with some whore by the bar. "You fucking douche hole!" He roared before grabbing the back of his head and yanking him away.

That's when all hell broke losing, since all Saiyans live for a fight, fist began to fly upon each other. Girls screamed and ran for the exit, Bulma was sitting outside smoking when she heard everything go to hell inside. The aqua heiress slowly walked towards the entrance when she saw Nappa fly out of nowhere and knock Vegeta off his balance. Raditz was going after some man she did not know the name of and Tato was laid out unconscious further away from the fight.

"STOP!" Bulma roared and all the men stopped fighting. Zarbon was hidden behind the bar, recently unconscious due to Vegeta's attack and luckily out of Bulma's line of vision. Bardock stepped into the room, also hearing the commotion and surveyed the damage and laid eyes on Bulma. "Vegeta, take her home."

Bulma's mouth gaped at Bardock; he was wearing nearly identical armor to Tato's that one day she saw him at Vegeta's. "She has seen too much."

Vegeta looked over at the horrified woman and frowned, 'Why couldn't she leave like everyone else?' "Woman!" He barked before approaching her and dragging her from the building. "Vegeta, what the hell was that?" She screeched, "Vegeta you are hurt!" He gave her no response as he lead her towards his vehicle and ushered her inside.

"Are you sure you can drive?" She hissed towards the man next to her, "Yes."

Five minutes later the two pulled into the drive. Vegeta got out slower than usual and Bulma rushed to his side to help him. "I can take care of myself, onna!" He bellowed, "Let me help you!"

Once inside the young man leaned against the counter and groaned in agony, the muscle relaxers he took earlier were really effecting his ability to heal.

Bulma kicked off her heels and silently began making an icepack for Vegeta's broken hand, "What happened?" she whispered. He eyed her suspiciously, "None of your concern, onna." After placing the icepack on his broken hand, she took a step back to look him over. "You are a mess." He smirked at her comment and eyed her form, "Bed."

Bulma nodded and followed behind him. The two stripped down to their undergarments before crawling in bed together. Bulma found sleep rather quickly, but Vegeta remained awake.

He watched the sleeping onna as time passed by; her rhythmic breathing began to lull him to sleep. Right before he slipped into his dreams he reached out and grabbed Bulma around the waist and pulled her into his strong embrace. Bulma woke up at the sudden movement and smiled to herself when she felt Vegeta snuggle into her back.

The shrill ring of Bulma's cell phone soon interrupted the close moment between the two.

"Hello?" Bulma lazily answered, "Bulma?!"

Bulma sat up at the sound of her friend crying into the phone, "What's, what's wrong?" She stuttered.

"Ryan's dead."


	8. Forever

Bulma lay curled up on her side, she pulled her knees to her chest in complete shock about what she just heard. This can't be real. A friend told her that he was at the local hospital and in intensive care, but he was gone. There were talks about donating his organs and other things, but Bulma just could not grasp the situation.

Vegeta shifted in his sleep and reached out for her again. Bulma rolled over to him and shook him awake. He looked at her and smirked until he saw the pain in her face.

"I got to go." Bulma said, her face was pale and she was drained of all emotions.

Bulma rolled over to get out of bed. She was just in her underwear and began putting on last night's dress. "Will you take me to home?" He was still in bed watching her, "Yeah." He paused before pulling out clothes to dress himself for the day, "Whatever it is, it will be okay, onna."

He playfully pushed her shoulder, trying to get some sort of emotion from her. She didn't say anything and just walked through the kitchen and out the door to his car.

When Vegeta got inside the truck, Bulma stared straight ahead before admitting her troubles, "My friend is dead. He had an accident, they're saying he killed himself." Bulma choked back a sob after this admission.

"It's going to be ok, Bulma." Vegeta said while she remained silent. "My grandmother took her own life, and at the time she wasn't herself. She was eaten with disease and her mind was half gone despite the fact she was the strongest woman I know. It was not an act she would have done herself." Vegeta eyed Bulma through the corner of his eye as he pulled out of the drive.

"Thanks Vegeta, means a lot." Bulma sincerely meant this; it was nice to have some comfort, especially from a man she felt deeply for.

The two continued to ride together in silence until they pulled up to the Capsule Corporation. The guard saw Bulma in the passenger seat and waved them through. Before Bulma could escape the confines of his car, Vegeta reached his arm across the seat and looked at Bulma. She glanced over and weakly smiled, "Come here" he demanded. She leaned over to him and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Bulma looked into his eyes one last time before sliding out of the truck, not knowing what kind of news was waiting for her inside her home.

Bunny was solemnly sitting at the kitchen table when Bulma entered the kitchen. "Mom, what's going on?" All Bunny could do was sob, "I am so sorry sweetie about your friend!" She exclaimed.

Dr. Briefs appeared in the doorway, "Bulma, it's best you come with me." Bulma looked at her father questionably and tried to push away the sinking feeling in her stomach. She followed her father down the multiple hallways that lead to the facility on site hospital.

Bulma could never prepare for what was on the other side of the curtain. Her father yanked it back and there laid Ryan.

_He's gone._

"A man by the name of Bardock appeared here at four this morning with the boy. Said an accident happened and he was told to bring the child here." Dr. Briefs paused before continuing, "Bulma, I know he is your friend, but do you have any idea about what could have caused this?"

Bulma blinked at the sight of her lifeless friend, "No, not at all."

"Very well then, I will call in the general and he will announce time of death. It will be ruled as a suicide. I don't know where Bardock came from, nor do I want to know. I just hope you exercise caution with these people, the death of your friend should be proof their kind is not safe."

Bulma burst into tears and ran into her father's embrace, "Shush, Bulma dear. It will be ok." Dr. Briefs comforted his distressed daughter.

* * *

Later on that evening one by one friends began to show up at Capsule Corp. to say goodbye to their friend. As the night drew on even Vegeta returned to see how Bulma was fairing.

"How are you doing?" Vegeta asked gruffly, obviously uncomfortable with the scenario; being a Sayain emotions about death and friendship were not welcome in his culture.

Bulma could not respond, she burst out in tears into Vegeta's chest. He told her to calm down and her tears were pointless at this time. He whispered into her hair simple condolences into her ear until the tears settled and she turned to lead him further into the house. Vegeta silently followed her into the kitchen and then began pilfering through Bulma's kitchen looking for a frying pan, eggs, bread, and milk while she sat and stared straight ahead at the breakfast bar. Bulma smirked at him as she located the supplies. Vegeta began making French toast. "One of the first things I learned to make." He said more to himself, but knowing Bulma would rather hear something other than talk about Ryan.

Bulma glanced at her friends who were occupied with a show on tv. Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta, who was busy frying the toast in the egg batter. "Syrup" he demanded, Bulma nodded at him and fetched it from one of the cabinets.

She set out plates and he began placing the toast and syrup on each.

Vegeta and Bulma sat together at the kitchen bar and ate in silence while friends of Ryan silently ate in the living room. "Your hand?" She questioned him. "The knuckles are broken." He stated nonchalantly. She turned her attention to the random purple sparkles shimmering in his hair. "Nice glitter."

He glared at her, "Didn't have time to shower your filth off today. Shut up." Bulma smirked at him; she was beginning to understand his way of humor.

After Bulma's friends finished their meals and headed to the extra rooms to sleep she elected to remain in the living room with Vegeta. The two watched tv and sat together on the couch in silence, she pulled her legs across Vegeta's lap and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed her back and continued to watch tv. "I don't cuddle, I don't do lovey-dovey." Bulma smirked, "Noted."

"You will never hear the words I want to be with you or anything like that. I am here to live for myself, not be with anyone." He said sternly. Bulma shifted in his lap to look at him, "Ok, and why are you saying this? You always make cracks at me about being with you!"

"Look at us." He growled. "This is the one and only time this will happen."

Bulma smirked at how adamant he was. "I appreciate it though, this is what I need right now."

Bulma shifted out of his lap to the other side of the couch and began to doze. Vegeta put his head on her pillow and soon followed her in sleep.

Bulma waited until she heard her friends exit through the front door before waking Vegeta up early that following morning. "Hey, lets go to my room." She whispered into his ear. Vegeta groggily got up and followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. She climbed into her queen sized bed and buried herself in her blankets. Vegeta stripped to just his boxers and got in bed next to her, Bulma scooted her rear into his lap and pulled her knees to her chest. She soon drifted into dreamland, feeling peaceful for once.

Bulma woke up earlier than Vegeta, it was strange seeing him under a light green comforter with delicate white leaves. Bulma savored the moment of him being there in her bed. She settled in next to him and rested her head on his outstretched arm. She looked over the bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over his body. Bulma frowned slightly as she remembered the conversation they had the night before. She wanted to be with him, and she knew he wouldn't be there unless he cared.

She awoke again to him looking down at her, a slight frown on his face. "Hey." She smirked up at him. "It's time for you to get up." He said dismissively. "You skipped your morning classes."

Bulma was taken aback by his comments regarding her schedule. She silently got up from bed and walked over her closet to change for the day. She pulled off her sweat pans and t-shirt stood just inside her walk in closet in her bra and panties. She put on a fresh shirt and leggings. Bulma turned around to Vegeta while brushing her hair. His eyes intently rested on her body and she scanned over his. He just lay there in his boxers, "Morning wood." He smirked at her. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Vegeta was already downstairs drinking a class of water when Bulma descended the stairs. His eyes were on her body as she pattered around the kitchen. "I want a kid by the time I'm twenty-five." Bulma looked at him in shock, "That's nice."

He continued to watch her, "I just don't see myself having a kid right now, quite frankly I don't think I can, I could not go through it." Bulma replied and set her glass down and turned to him, he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at her.

"You would not cut my kid, if we ever bred." Vegeta said in a low voice. Bulma walked across the Capsule Corp kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I wouldn't, Vegeta. I could not do that to you." She then stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. He watched her face and lightly kissed her back. He smirked at her as she stepped away. "I know you wouldn't."

"Well, I need to get going." Bulma shifted to the side and leaned against the sink signally him to head towards the exit. Vegeta nodded at her and they walked through the front door together, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Bulma, "Keep your head up, kid." And with that he was in his car driving away.

Bulma watched him drive away and she stood there wishing she could stay with him, _forever._


	9. Losing

Bulma sat a booth across from ChiChi and stared down at her beer solemnly pulling at its label and ChiChi was becoming unsure how to comfort her friend.

"Supposedly he was blamed for the way his life turned out, others believed he was pushed to the point of insanity and drug use." Bulma thought aloud, trying to make sense of Ryan's sudden passing.

"I can't believe he's gone. It's so surreal." Bulma stared blankly down at her bottle once again and took a swig. ChiChi leaned against the booth and looked over at the pool tables. Vegeta wasn't too far away with his friends playing pool, and she observed him giving Bulma the silent treatment.

Vegeta acting like an ass was causing Bulma more hurt. She couldn't let go of the feelings she shared with him just two days ago in her living room at Capsule Corp. Now, he was acting like she never existed, yet he still was there.

"That's it. I've had enough of him acting like such a pompous ass!" Eighteen exclaimed and headed straight for Vegeta. Bulma lazily eyed the situation progressing and decided it was time for a smoke break and quickly retreated to the bar's back patio and lit her cigarette.

Bulma drunkenly leaned against the awning's support beam as she inhaled the nicotine and closed her eyes. The last images she had of Ryan fluttered through her mind. She also imagined Vegeta coming outside at that moment and wrapping his warm arms around her waist. When she opened them, she realized the cold reality; she was alone. A cold gust of wind hit her in the stomach and she shivered, deciding to quickly finish her cigarette and head inside.

Bulma found ChiChi and Eighteen sitting together in the booth once again. Bulma took her place next to Eighteen and Vegeta moved to the pool table across from them. "So, how did your confrontation go?" Bulma hesitantly asked Eighten. She rolled her eyes and began to tell her of Vegeta's behavior.

"_Admit it. Admit that you have feelings for Bulma." Eighteen glared into Vegeta's eyes. His eyes widened and he looked down at the girl. "I do not have emotions or feelings or any of that shit for that woman. She knows that." Eighteen shook her head, "No, she doesn't. She really does like you, and don't hurt her." Vegeta quickly got defensive, "I do not have feelings!" He raised his voice at Eighteen and scoffed at her ever-present stupidity._

_Eighteen frowned at Vegeta's obvious denial, "At least give me a celebrity shot." Eighteen gestured toward the pool table. Vegeta smirked at her and handed the pool stick over. Eighteen leaned over to make her shot she felt the Sayain's rough hand bare down hard on her ass. She shot up and glared at him. "How dare you do that! I am Bulma's best friend!" She threw the pool stick at him and stormed away to her own table._

Bulma's eyes began to water at this point. She couldn't believe him or how bad it hurt with his blatant denial.

"I give up." Bulma murmured and put her head against the table. ChiChi reached across to her friend and whispered to her, "Don't give up. He's in denial. Every time you left the room he watched you leave and whenever you entered he straightened up and followed where you went with his eyes. He's just pissed you aren't giving him the time of day." Bulma looked up at her friend with the hurt written all over her eyes. ChiChi frowned at her friend; the hurt she felt seething off of Bulma was almost too much to bear.

Vegeta, Nappa, and the other Sayains suddenly were passing by the girls' table. "Bye ladies." Vegeta glanced at the table; Bulma continued to look down trying to hold back the tears she's been suppressing all week.

Once she was sure he wasn't looking she ripped her eyes off the floor and looked watched him exit through the door. "That was cold, even for you, Vegeta." Raditz commented, motion back towards where Bulma sat inside. "Whatever." Vegeta coldly responded and continued on ahead.

* * *

ChiChi and Eighteen steadied Bulma as she stumbled through the front door of her house. Bulma fell into the kitchen, but caught herself on the dishwasher machine. The large Capsule Corp kitchen allowed Bulma to ping pong her way to a counter. The blue haired maniac hoisted herself on the counter and sat Indian style, and pulled out her phone and called Vegeta.

"Heeeeyyyyy Egeter." Bulma slurred into the phone.

She heard him sigh. "Go to bed, Bulma." He said in a paternal tone.

"Come to me, pwease?" She whined into the phone, she could tell she was irritating him, but did not care.

"No." He bluntly said.

"Pleaseeee. I just want to see you." She swirled around on the counter. She wasn't happy with how this night was going and was hell bent on teaching Vegeta a lesson.

"No, I am going to bed bitch!" He barked at her.

"Vegeta no- come here!" She whined again, knowing this was a mistake.

"I'm hanging up now." He sternly said into the phone.

"No, don't!" Bulma yelled into the phone to be silenced by the disconnect tone. Bulma dropped her phone on her lap and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_This is bad. Very bad._

After waiting a couple minutes, Bulma decided to call him a couple more times. When the phone calls failed she decided to retire to her bedroom.

ChiChi and Eighteen were already in bed when Bulma shuffled in. "He doesn't want me." She slurred. Bulma curled up next to ChiChi and began to fume silently. ChiChi began scratching her friends back.

Bulma's heart sank. _It's over._

Bulma frowned and rolled over; this week went from bad to worse. To top it, Friday was the funeral. It was early Thursday morning at this point. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut begging for sleep to come.

* * *

Bulma was struggling to stay in her communications class the next morning. She couldn't hold the tears back, the loss of Ryan was riding on her hard at this point, and she felt guilty, angry, and helpless. To make things better Vegeta decided to antagonize her.

"You are way too clingy." He blatantly stated. Bulma was infuriated. She was Bulma Briefs, she was anything but clingy; last night she was reeling from the loss of her friend and consumed too much alcohol. "Me? Clingy? Please. The only time I ever text you is when I am drunk. Yeah I might have been a little more needy this week because my friend died. So now you must know, you aren't everything I think about. Get out of my life. Stay away from me." She spat back.

"Fine, Bulma."

Bulma stormed out of class as tears rolled down her cheeks. She immediately called Vegeta and after two rings he answered.

Bulma did not even notice Eighteen approach her because she was in such hysterics, Eighteen wrapped her arm around Bulma's shoulders and held her while she sobbed.  
"I'm losing everything. I've lost Ryan. I've lost Vegeta before I even had the chance to have him." She looked sadly up to her friend, Eighteen frowned, "Ignore Vegeta, he will come around. He's just got to prove he's the tough guy right now. Ryan is in a better place now, no more suffering." Eighteen squeezed her friend tightly before letting her go and standing up. "Let's get something to eat."

Bulma nodded and wiped her eyes. She followed her into the library's bagel shop and ordered a sandwich. She picked at her sandwich and the two ate in silence. Eighteen tried to distract Bulma with funny chatter, but it was hard to cheer up the easily humored girl today.

* * *

ChiChi rubbed Bulma's arm as she sobbed into her own hands. The funeral was in process and Bulma was having her heart ripped from her. The casket just rolled by her and paused near where she was standing. Bulma was having full body convulsions as the pain and loss finally bubbled through. _Oh Kami, please let this pass. Let everything be ok. There is nothing right about this. _She looked again as Ryan's casket rolled by once again. ChiChi grabbed her friend and held her close as the service began.

"This was not an act of Kami. A man holding a gun to his own head is not what Kami intended for a young soul to experience. Kami looked into the young man's eyes and said 'It got just a little too hard for you, didn't it?' and Ryan is now healed." The priest continued to commemorate Ryan's life and Bulma let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

The funeral lasted for an hour before everyone proceeded outside to join the procession.

"The funeral is over." She messaged Vegeta. Despite this week, he was the only one she wanted to hear from. He responded quickly. "It is a better place. No one deserves to be sad. Keep your head up, onna." She smirked at his response before putting her phone away.

* * *

Vegeta and the other Saiyans were isolated in a third world country during the time of the funeral. He would have attended the funeral with Bulma if it weren't for the full moon that evening.

The Saiyans were sent to this country to purge of all living life forms and then harvest for the fuel resources.

Vegeta was in the middle of digging into an antelope when his scouter buzzed with a message from Bulma. His heart seared in pain at the received memo, he knew all too well what it was like to lose someone close.

He did feel slight guilt from separating himself from the onna, but he was beginning to pick up on her thoughts and feelings. This was a major flag for the young prince, though he never been close to a female before, these recent events were indicative of an impending mate.

'It is only best for her I keep her away. This life is dangerous and if I want to save her I am going to have to keep my distance' Vegeta cast aside the last bone from the antelope before returning to his temporary shelter to get rest for tonight's change.

Despite the Saiyan's recent efforts at separating himself from Bulma, she found herself in his dreams when he drifted to sleep that evening.

A/N: Not the greatest chapter, more of a stepping stone for Vegeta and Bulma.


	10. Wanted

"I said no!" Bulma roared at the man quickly advancing on her. "Oh come on, babe. You were digging me earlier." The slimy man replied.

"That was until you put your hands on me and wouldn't listen!" She screeched in fury. 'I need to get away from this. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off.' Bulma thought to herself before making her way towards the door.

"Come on, I'm not letting you leave until you give me what I was looking for." Bulma screamed in pain when the slime grabbed a handful of her aqua locks and pulled her back away from the door.

"I said get away from me!" She screamed again and making a point by adding a slap to her scream. Stunned, the man backed away and in turn gave Bulma enough time to make a break for it.

Bulma raced down the hall and through the party, ignoring all the strange looks she was receiving. The scared girl made her way to the front door of this strange house and burst through the door at a full run. Bulma ran until she couldn't breathe anymore before collapsing onto the grass.

Tears streamed down Bulma's face, everything was so wrong nothing was right at all.

The guy Bulma just escaped was too aggressive and she got scared and stormed out of the party and followed the sidewalk outside until she fell to her knees in sobs.

One person was on her mind at the moment was Vegeta.

Bulma could not deny the connection she felt with the Sayain, however he was so stubborn. For every few steps they took together, he bolted the opposite direction and out lashed towards her for it. He blamed her for being weak and that he did not have time to share his feelings, that being tied down to a woman would hold him back.

She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone and dialed his number. Tears were streaming steadily down her face and she prayed for his answer. The last time she actually spoke to him was during Ryan's funeral.

After two rings he answered.

"Hello?" He gruffly said into the phone.

"Ve-get-a"? Bulma choked out into complete sobs as relief flooded her mind.

"What happened?" Vegeta suddenly seemed concerned. She could hear him shifting around.

"Come get me…I'm stuck in this neighborhood and this guy…was too aggressive."

"WHAT?" He roared into the phone. "Where are you woman?"

After giving him the address, he elected to remain on the phone.

"I'm sorry for how things have been lately." Bulma didn't respond, the memory ripped through her like a thousand blades. _Why am I so attached? Why do I tolerate this abuse?_

"I am doing this to get to you. Look at us talking this is nice. Why can't it be like this" Vegeta continued.

Bulma frowned into the phone.

"Hmn."

Bulma saw headlights appear and got up. "I see you." She hung up the phone and sprinted towards the car. He rolled down his window and looked into her eyes. "You fine?" He looked deeper into her eyes and studied her.

"Yeah…just get me out of here." Vegeta nodded his head and allowed her inside.

Vegeta drove his car up to her and parked it. Bulma opened the passenger door and crawled into the middle front seat and snuggled up next to her rescuer.

He glanced down at Bulma one more time before backing up and heading towards his own house. The two rode together in silence, brushing against each other's arm many times throughout the drive.

Ten minutes later they pulled up into Vegeta's driveway.

Vegeta leaned against the counter and eyed Bulma as she walked by and took a seat on a barstool. "So what happened?" Vegeta frowned at the young woman before him.

"I went out, a guy did not know the word no." She did not want to delve into details, she was too ashamed for the truth.

Vegeta straightened up and went to the refrigerator, "You want some milk?" He looked back at Bulma.

"Yes please." She mumbled towards him. Vegeta nodded and turned his back on the upset female. _I will delve to the bottom of this. _Bulma paused from nursing her glass of milk when she picked up on his stray thought. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her before turning away once again.

"Come to my room." Bulma swallowed and followed his prompt exit towards the room.

Vegeta was sitting sideways on his bed with his back against the wall, absorbed with the television and didn't acknowledge when she sat down next to him. Bulma traced the rim of her cup with her finger before glancing over at Vegeta, it was so weird to see him do such normal things. Bulma sighed and rested her back against the wall, mimicking Vegeta's actions.

"He touched you?" He grunted. Bulma looked at him and noticed his slight frown gracing his face.

"Yeah, I allowed it at first, then it escalated too quickly." Bulma blushed at the thought of how horrible she sounded. "It's just been so long since I've seen you, and you obviously do not want me. So I decided to pursue another man." Vegeta began shaking his head causing her to stop her admission.

"I was expecting a fight when I got there. I would've killed him for putting his hands on you." Vegeta now was looking at her with a slight smirk. Bulma gaped at him, "So you do care."

"Hn." Vegeta then pushed his arm out towards her and began stroking her thigh.

"Turn off the light." Bulma looked at him in surprise and immediately recognized that devilish glint in his eyes.

"You're weird." Bulma snapped, not moving. He moved to stand up, pulling her up with him. Bulma opened her mouth to protest but all sounds were hushed when he crashed his lips against hers.

He continued to kiss her and pulled her close so he could undress his woman. Vegeta quickly lifted the shirt over her head and reached around for the bra clasp. "This is the weirdest damn bra…" Bulma quickly unsnapped it and smirked at him. He looked down at her and frowned in confusion, "Woman species, such an enigma." Bulma playfully slapped his chest before kissing him again. His kisses traveled lower stopping at her chest. He sunk his teeth into her soft skin allowing his sharp fang to pierce the tender flesh. He continued to nibble her all over taking in her sweet taste. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder. He slowly ran his tongue over the area before capturing her lips again.

He then pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. They laid chest to chest observing each other and sharing kisses until Vegeta could not take it anymore.

"I want you" she whispered into his ear and nuzzled his neck. He kissed her ear, "Kiss my neck" he whispered. She began kissing his neck as he pulled her jeans off. She curled his legs around his and sunk her nails into his back as he took her into his possession.

"Baby" he moaned. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her tiny body and bury his face in her hair as he slowly entered her waiting womanhood.

"I want to stay like this." She murmured through his animalistic grunts. He flipped her over on her stomach and pulled his shirt off, freeing his hidden tail. He brought his two strong arms across her chest and pinned her against him, and then allowed his tail to run a trail from her hip to her neck. Bulma gasped at the sensation it was causing. "I'm not what you think I am," he growled into her shoulder before taking her again. Bulma screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into her, showing a different side of him.

Vegeta continued pushing her through the waves of pleasure until he released his seed over her back. Before dismounting, he wrapped his arms around her one last time and gave her a tight squeeze.

He stood up from the bed and turned his back to her, giving her privacy to redress. "Woman, look at me." Bulma slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder. This was the first time he had completely undressed in front of her. "This is who I really am." Vegeta lazily swayed his tail in front of him. "You, you're a Saiyan?" Bulma stumbled over her words before making her way over to Vegeta.

Vegeta could not hold his surprise finding out this woman knew what a Saiyan was. Bulma circled the man before her like he was a specimen being studied. "My father studied your race when I was a child. Vegetasei empire did a lot of work with my father's corporation!" Then Bulma's mouth gaped open, "Vegetasei, your name is Vegeta. Like the King…" Vegeta slowly shook his head at the woman. "I am the sovereign prince of Vegetasei, the King you speak of his my father."

"Are there more Saiyans here?" Bulma reached out to touch Vegeta but he recoiled from her. "Yes." He curtly cut her off.

"This is all that you need to know, woman." He smirked at the anger crossing her face before retreating to his closet.

He had to leave in 10 minutes and meet with his council first things this morning, they were discussing his near death crash and where the faults should be paid, and inevitably why is why he here in Satan City. Bulma looked up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. She marveled at the sight of him in his Saiyan guard. "I can't believe I know a real Saiyan. The very little I remember from my father's studies are that you are an aggressive species." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement, "We mate and breed warriors. Which is where your problem comes in, you are no where near the warrior or caliber person I seek."

She looked up when he overshadowed her, a serious look on his face, "let's go" he commanded. Bulma walked straight outside and asked for a ride to her car. "Woman it's late enough, come here." He smirked at her as he picked her up and they flew to where Bulma told him her car was left. During their flight, Bulma mulled over everything she just learned about the man carrying her to her car. 'Why did he tell me I wasn't suitable?' Bulma thought to herself. "You are too weak, onna." Vegeta responded when he caught on to her stray thought.

Soon they were at Bulma's car and he let Bulma go when her feet touched the ground, "I don't like to fly while you earthlings are awake. Draws too much attention for your petulant race." Bulma shook her head at his vain confidence, before she could say anything to him he was already walking away from her.

Bulma, still amazed at this new secret, stumbled to her car. He reached out and grabbed her up in a final kiss.

"See you later onna." He gave her a peace sign and was off again.

Bulma sat in her car for a moment before heading back to Capsule Corp.

_What just happened?_


	11. Love to Hate

_What just happened?_

The sun was beginning to rise as Bulma lay wide awake in bed. The soreness seethed through her thighs and the pit of her stomach as a result of Vegeta's assault on her body. Bulma's thought drifted to a few hours ago when Vegeta was whispering into her ear, holding her body like he needed her; there was more than just lust in his actions.

Bulma groaned and stood up then shuffled to the bathroom. She had dark circles under her eyes; her stomach, back, and legs were sore. She started the shower and stepped in allowing the scalding water to burn her flesh. Bulma tilted her head back and allowed the water to drench her hair, when the water ran over her chest she winced when it hit the bite mark. It was right below her collarbone, a perfect crescent shape of teeth.

_What am I going to do? _Her feelings grew day by day, and after last night there was something more between the two. She knew that there would be repercussions later on for her night with the Sayain.

Bulma lathered soap and scrubbed away the dried sweat off her body. When she was finished she wrapped a towel around her body and began combing out her hair. She was meeting with Eighteen later to study and she had to fill her in on what has happened lately with Vegeta.

Bulma sent Eighteen a text telling her she'd be ready in the next hour to meet her at university. She applied light makeup before throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. Bulma got into her sleek black car and sped off to campus.

Eighteen was sitting in the bagel shop drinking a coffee when Bulma met her. "So what is this business with Vegeta?" Eighteen smirked at her.

"Well…I was at a party and this guy would not take his hands off me. So when I got the chance to break away I called for Vegeta. He answered immediately and was there within 10 minutes." Eighteen nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"When we got to his house I followed him into his own bedroom and he acted like he was ignoring me, but then kept asking me what happened. So, I told him. He got protective and mentioned how he would have killed that guy for doing that." Bulma blushed at how she sounded at this point.

"So, he got jealous." Eighteen stated. Bulma nodded and continued, "Then we….you know." Eighteen laughed, "What a perv!" She laughed at her friend.

"He has a tail and can fly, Eighteen. I am pretty sure he is one of the Saiyans my father was studying years ago."

Eighteen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's different." She mumbled.

"True, I guess I can really expect anything that we deem _normal_ from him, can't I?" Bulma looked at Eighteen and smirked. "Well, congratulations Bulma. You are officially sleeping with an alien." Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend and continued finishing her meal.

* * *

Vegeta decided to send the woman a message that night, "I greatly regret ever associating with you, woman."

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." Bulma looked down at her drink and frowned after reading her newest message from Vegeta. She was beginning to despise the Sayain; he was so emotionally distant with her. All he seemed interested in sometimes was sex, sex and fighting.

Her phone buzzed again with him rambling once more, "I had you for hours last night." He reminisced. "Yeah, and?" She was getting irritated.

"Just thought I'd remind you." Then Vegeta left her in silence.

"It needs to be over." She said to Eighteen, her eyes glistening with pain once again. "He'll come around, Bulma. He is just being an egotistical jerk right now." Eighteen frowned at her friend's pain.

Bulma proceeded to wonder when the Sayain will return, or if he will. If he did, will he change?

A week passed and Bulma once again found herself sitting on Vegeta's bed. He was sending messages to the other Sayain elites regarding their upcoming mission. At least now that she knew the truth, he wasn't so secretive anymore.

"Are you possibly free on December 1st?" Bulma wishfully asked. "No." He coldly responded. Bulma looked down at her hands before gathering her things. "Well then, I guess I'll better get going." Vegeta looked up at her, "Good."

Bulma gaped at him, he was known for being cold, but the way he was acting towards her was new. She attempted to ask him to her sorority formal, but failed miserably. Without a word Bulma got up and left his house.

She speedily drove towards Capsule Corp, needing to get as much distance between her and the Sayain she possibly could. _I hate him. _She fumed to herself. She was beginning to feel used and like she was in the way all the time with him. At the same time she could not deny her growing feelings.

Bulma collapsed into a seat at the kitchen table. Bunny was making lunch when she noticed her aqua haired daughter scowling out the window. "Oh honey, would you like a sandwich?" She cheerfully asked. "No Mom. Not hungry." Bulma grumbled before putting her face in her hands.

"Is it a boy?" She sat down before starting into her own sandwich. "No…well, kind of." Bulma was not willing to divulge any information about Vegeta to her mother. Bunny, though sweet at heart was only interested if Bulma found a future husband. Preferably a future doctor so Bulma would be taken care of.

Bulma continued to scowl out the window while her mother blabbered on about her father's work, the cleaning bots, and what she was making for dinner. Bulma pretended to listen while she remained in her thoughts.

_It just didn't make sense. When she was with him, he seemed interested. But when the other Sayains came around, she was a piece of shit in his eyes. Holding him back. "Any ties like a relationship will not work for me. I am not going to be with you, woman. Nothing but a set back for me to achieve my goals." She distinctively remembered him telling her after many heated nights. Yet she could see the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He got protective of her whenever a new guy was around. It was bizarre._

"Mom, I'm going to get some rest." Bulma abruptly got up and went upstairs to her own bedroom.

"_Oh, to be young and in love again!" Bunny thought to herself._

In the confines of Bulma's room she relaxed. She opened up her laptop to work on some new plans for her upcoming project to take her mind off Vegeta. She would not be the first to contact him. "If he wants me, he will come to me!" She reassured herself.

Bulma looked at the calendar, Thanksgiving was the following week. Which also meant her friend Marron was coming in town. Marron was Bulma's twin, but the ditzy, easier version of Bulma. As they went through high school together, all the guys migrated to Marron, but to eventually try to get in Bulma's good graces. Bulma laughed when she thought of the differences between her and Marron. Bulma only slept with three people her whole life, and she was now twenty. Marron, the same age, slept with at least four times as many. Despite the way her friend chose to act, she was still her best friend.

Bulma shot Marron a message:

_Can't wait to see you!_

Marron quickly responded, _I can't either!_

Bulma smiled now feeling better; if Vegeta did not want her at least she had better friends in higher places. Bulma signed off her computer before putting herself to bed for the evening.

* * *

"You boys have four times. Personal time, fighting time, sleeping time, and private time." Turles continued to press on, but the three Sayains began a conversation amongst themselves.

"What's private time?" Raditz responded dumbfounded. Vegeta glared at the much larger Sayain. "Do I have to beat your ass again?" He growled. Raditz immediately shut his mouth.

Nappa smirked, "I'm up for giving an ass whooping Vegeta." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two.

Raditz laughed, "As if!" He challenged Nappa. Vegeta pulled up his white gloves and glared straight ahead. His thoughts drifting to the hours he spent with the woman. Her body, her hair, her laugh, it was infectious to him. _I cannot let the thoughts of this woman infiltrate my training, my ascension! _Vegeta attempted to push Bulma away with crude comments about how she was less superior, but he continued to go back on his word and apologize or make some excuse to let her know it was just to mess with her, nothing more. _I can't keep doing this. _He groaned inwardly.

"So, Vegeta, what's up with your girl?" Gurkin chimed in. Vegeta glared sideways to Gurkin. The four Sayains straightened quickly when a loud crash slammed down inches from them. Vegeta's tail flinched in irritation as he made eye contact with the offender. Freiza curled his lips in a slimy smile. "Much better."

"Private time is what it sounds like. Just fucking. No more. Cast aside any relationships you have. As elites, you must be devoid of all relations." Freiza paced up and down the line of elite soldiers, stopping at Vegeta. With a swift punch he got Vegeta in the gut, the Sayain crumpled to his knees and spat up phlegm from within his abdomen.

"Drop her, before we drop you, Vegeta." Freiza warned. For good measure, he slapped his large tail across the Sayain's back.

Raditz, Nappa, and Gurkin all looked down at their fallen friend. "I guess that answers my question." Gurkin mumbled.

"Yeah, Vegeta we can smell her on you all the time now." Raditz followed.

Vegeta stood up and cracked his back, blood dripping from his chin due to the sudden impact. "I marked her." He said carelessly. "Are you stupid?" Nappa got in his face. Vegeta smirked, "what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta challenged. Nappa launched a ki ball into Vegeta's abdomen, sending the smaller Sayain back down on the ground.

"I like Bulma, but man, is she worth it?" Gurkin stood over Vegeta looking down at the bruised Saiyan, "If you expect to overthrow that bastard and change things around here, you need to rid yourself of her." Gurkin sympathetically looked down at Vegeta.

He knew the last time he actually felt for a girl she brutally got taken away from him thanks to Freiza. Vegeta watched her do hideous things to pleasure the lizard lord and it turned her into a lifeless body thrown into the royal harem. From there, Vegeta closed himself off, every mission he went on from there he merely went for girls to seek pleasure, nothing more when it came to bedding women. With Bulma, he allowed her to linger. He protected her, allowed her to get close to him. He even comforted her over her friend's passing. He was Vegeta; he did not stoop to such levels for a female. But when it came to Bulma, all bets were off.

He was doing his best to keep her at arm's distance, but failing miserably. Involved enough that no other guy will snag her away, but distant enough to avoid developing any more feelings for her.

Raditz pulled him up and dusted the prince off. Vegeta picked off his scouter off the ground before going inside the house. All the Sayains were in the meeting room and Vegeta took his seat to the left of Freiza since he was the highest rank Saiyan present.

Vegeta stared at the dark oak table while Freiza carried on his speech about behavior. Vegeta shifted his eyes to the swirling wine in the lizard's glass, and remembered that was the woman's favorite. She always was drinking wine. Her eyes got glassy and her smile got wide. He caught himself smirking many times at her blush as she floated around the room.

Vegeta quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the glass crashed against his head. He glared at Freiza through blood and wine. "What the fuck!" Vegeta shot up and jumped Freiza. The lizard quickly shifted and avoided the attack. The rest of the Saiyans retreated outside while Freiza laid waste on the Sayain.

"This is the kind of punishment you will get every time I catch you thinking about that whore!"

* * *

Vegeta lay in a heap in a side room of the Elite mansion. His scouter beeped at him and he opened an eye. _Bulma._

It was 2 a.m. and he knew she was intoxicated. The only time she ever had the balls to message him like this was when she had been drinking. He smirked at the silly message before getting up. He grimaced as the pain seared across his back. Even though he was the strongest Sayain in the Elite force, he did not hold a candle to Freiza. He quickly changed into a white button down and jeans to fit in with the earthlings. He washed the dried blood off his face and stored his scouter inside his pocket.

Vegeta limped outside and sensed out Bulma's ki. He felt it flickering, she was in emotional stress, and he frowned knowing what it was about. He had been MIA for three days, and last time before that he hadn't been exactly nice to her. Vegeta frowned at this thought. _Why was he so concerned with her?_ Vegeta's thoughts went away when he remembered the suffering he went through these past two days under Freiza for having such feelings.

Vegeta followed Bulma's signature until he ended up at the bar. He sighed and crossed the street. He came inside and sat on the opposite side of Bulma, who was busy talking to Eighteen, and smiled at him. Vegeta lost his guard for a couple seconds at the sight of her big blue eyes. They searched his for something. Vegeta frowned at her and turned away.

Bulma attempted to get him to open up, but he remained in silence watching the television above them. Bulma frowned and got up. _He's doing this again to me._ She looked at Eighteen, "let's go". Without saying anything to Vegeta, Bulma left.

He watched her leave the bar and frowned. He hated this much as he hated what she made him feel. Then a tall and super skinny girl walked up. She had jet-black hair and blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Rachel!" She squeaked into his ear. Vegeta eyed her up and down. _She'd do._

This girl was the exact type the elites have been preached to go after, too easy, but also easy on the eyes. No emotional attachments attained from this type of girl because they were one dimensional, and the only sustenance they had to was an easy fuck, no intelligence, no feelings, and no needs. She was everything Bulma wasn't.

"Let's get out of here." He murmured. The girl smiled deviously at him and followed him out.

On the ride back to his house, he growled when his scouter buzzed at him. It read out a message from Bulma. _Why the fuck would you message me the night before? And now this, I got to know what's going on!_

He growled as he read the message. His worst fears have come true. He glanced over at the whore next to him. He lied; he didn't want her to think he actually needed her the previous night. _I have never once lied to you. Nothing is going on here. _He curtly responded.

Bulma was sitting in Eighteen's bed when she read his response. Her heart sank at his responses and threw her phone on the other side of the room before diving under the blankets.

_I can't be doing this. Anyone but him, please. _She pleaded to Kami before drifting to sleep.


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know it's been forever since I updated. I just wanted to let you know what's been going on. I recently when through every chapter and revamped things. I edited, got rid of gross sentences, fixed spelling, etc. I didn't change the main plot of this story, but added more fan fiction to it. I delve more into Vegeta's lineage and the power struggle between him and Frieza. If you recently started reading this story, please continue on!

If you guys have been following the story and read the previous chapters months ago, then I recommend you go back and re-read 1-11 or you may be a tad lost when it comes to the extra stuff added in for the future.

I am sorry for the confusion on this story, but I have had a spur of imagination and figured out which direction this story should go in and I hope you guys enjoy the changes made/ if you are new are enjoying this story!

Hillary


	13. Bridge

"Oh shit."

There she stood, in the middle of my driveway. She was alone, she was upset, was she angry? 'Woman, why are you angry?' Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta leaned against the backrest of his truck and took in the appearance of Bulma standing there, her beautiful long legs covered in tight denim, a long green t-shirt clung to her body enhancing her abundant cleavage. Her long aqua hair flowed over her shoulders and her eyes sparked turquoise fire. He sighed and proceeded to back out of the drive and leave her there. 'I am sorry, I cannot do this,' he thought to himself.

He pulled out his scouter and placed it over his ear and then called her. It didn't take long for Bulma to fumble around her purse and find her phone. "Woman get the fuck off my property."

"Why? I had to get your attention, somehow!"

"Go home! You don't belong here, now leave!" Vegeta roared back at her. She needed to leave, not because he didn't want her there but because it was dangerous. Frieza was pissed their mission was progressing slowly and blamed the Saiyans for it. If Frieza knew Bulma was here, she'd be done for.

"Fine! I will leave. Kiss my ass, Vegeta!" She screeched before hanging up. Vegeta tossed his scouter across the truck and rubbed his hands over his face. "Why can't she see the danger she is in," He roared to himself. When he was sure the female left, he slowly pulled into his driveway.

Her scent was still present when he got out of his truck. He sighed and gave the length of his driveway a longing look before turning his attention towards the spot she was standing in one last glance before heading inside, 'Why do you affect me so, onna?'

* * *

Bulma looked up at her date and smiled happily, today was December 1st and it was the formal for her sorority. She asked a law student from the university to escort her to the dance in place of Vegeta.

Austin flashed her a dazzling smile and placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to his side. "You are beautiful." Bulma blushed at his admission. She did look well that evening, she wore a sequins and feather strapless black cocktail dress with a peacock headdress finishing her edgy look. Austin was a very handsome man, standing at a tall 6'3" with an athletic build, this man was pulling out all the stops for Bulma including flowers, compliments, and alcohol.

He straightened out his bow tie before taking Bulma by the arm and leading her towards the car to leave for the dance, Bulma held onto her date's arm and followed him to their ride. He held the door for her and climbed in afterwards. They rode together having small talk, both enjoying being intoxicated this evening when their lovely car ride was interrupted.

Bulma's mouth gaped open when Radditz pulled next to them at a stop light. Bulma reached across Austin to roll down the window. "Radditz!" She yelled at him, Radditz smiled at Bulma and rolled down his window in return. "What are you up to?" He noticed she was very dressed up, so his curiosity was spiked. "Formal!" Bulma yelled back, but then saw an outline to a man she knew too well, causing her heart to drop. She quickly said goodbye to Radditz and rolled the window back up. "What was that about?" Austin looked down at his date with raised eyebrows, "Oh just some old friends." Bulma was thankful when he shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

* * *

Vegeta slumped back in his seat; the onna was with another man. She moved on and he was to remain alone. 'I hope he gives you what you want.' Vegeta thought as they drove away from Bulma. "Didn't she ask you to go with her first?" Radditz looked in the rear view mirror at Vegeta to see he wasn't listening.

"You two are ridiculous." Radditz growled, "Let's just get the hell out of here" Vegeta growled in return, not liking the thought of Bulma in another man's arms.

Vegeta watched the car's tail lights fade ahead of them before releasing another growl and pulling out his scouter.

"I am sick of doing Frieza's bidding," groaned Radditz, "I wish we could have a little fun, too." Vegeta responded with a growl and submerged himself into a state of solitude.

* * *

Five Months Later.

Bulma collapsed onto the hard pavement, the Austin guy she thought was such a magnificent guy turned out to be an absolute shmuck. He just broke it off with her. Sobs racked through the fragile woman's body, for the first time in her life she was played a fool. Memories of the past months flooded through her head without mercy.

Ever since that night she last saw Vegeta, everything changed. Austin did not leave her alone and the heiress learned to tolerate his presence to partially fill the void Vegeta left her. Now the heiress learned that Austin, like many other bastards that occupy this world, used her for what she's worth and cast her aside.

_Bulma stared straight ahead at the wall from her position on the queen-sized bed. Long slender arms wrapped around her body and brushed under her breast causing her to shiver. Austin mistaken her shiver for that of pleasure and flipped her on her back, taking her for the third time that evening. Bulma closed her eyes tightly and imagined a certain Saiyan dominating over her. _

_Each groan, each thrust, each scream she made further drove the young man towards his pinnacle. When Bulma opened her eyes and saw who was above her, the woman's juncture dried into a sealed tight drought. Austin was too engorged with his own pleasure to notice Bulma's disgust as he continued to take her, unaware her thoughts were elsewhere. _

_Week after week for months on end Bulma found herself in this position. No calls, no texts, no sightings of the Saiyan that long captured her heart were made. She swallowed the absence like a dry pill, letting it burn all the way down. __For the past four month she buried herself in work, with the occasional coupling with Austin. This life wasn't for Bulma, but it'd do, anything to keep her mind off of him. Well, this was her life until a couple minutes ago._

_Austin wanted to see her demise, and he be damned if he wasn't going to succeed. "Yeah Bulma, this will never work. You have been sleeping your way through my fraternity, and everyone has seen the dark side of you. I can't have that around me." Bulma leaned against the passenger seat inside Austin's truck, "This isn't true! Who would say that?" Austin shook his head, "I don't care, but it's time we end this. Now get out of my truck." Bulma was appalled by his actions, too distraught and hurt to respond she let herself out of the vehicle and stumbled away._

Bulma scraped her knees on the pavement allowing every swallowed emotion expel itself. The loss of Ryan, stress from school and work, Austin's lies, and Vegeta's disappearance were all too much at this point and all she could do was wail. While Bulma cried she had an unexpected visitor from up above, Vegeta looked down at her with a scowl that could kill a person.

"Oh woman. You let them get to you." He let out a growl before departing, tracking down this enigma that made his woman cry. Vegeta flew quickly away, causing a slight breeze to ripple around him as he parted the night skies in search for his victim.

The Saiyan found his prey on an interstate about 10 minutes from where he left Bulma, Vegeta smirked before lowering down to meet the truck head on. Vegeta spread his feet shoulder width apart and crossed his arms across his chest, and waited. The headlights rounded the curve and illuminated the Saiyan prince. Austin swerved to avoid hitting him and failed, but all Vegeta did was extend his hand outwards and placed it on the car's bumper ceasing all movement.

The two men made eye contact, Austin paled at the sight of Vegeta standing calmly with his hand still on the car's bumper. The human fumbled with his seat belt and tripped out of his car. "What the fuck, man, I almost hit you!" Austin exclaimed walking up to Vegeta. The Saiyan flashed his fang at the young man and grabbed his arm in one swift move. Before Austin knew it, he was pressed against the hood of his truck and his arm painfully twisted behind him.

Vegeta leaned over the man's back to get a better view of his face. "Frankly, I don't get what the woman saw in you. You are a worthless piece of shit and a scum. I see what you've done to Bulma, and I heard what you told her today. If I catch you look sideways at her, your head is mine," Vegeta growled and grabbed the man's chin with his free hand, "You do not want to see me angry." Vegeta growled one last time before giving the man's wrist one last squeeze.

When Austin realized he was released he turned to swing at Vegeta, but realized he was gone. The man simply disappeared, and that night Austin made the decision to never speak to or about Bulma Briefs again.

Bulma would never know that Vegeta was the cause for the man's sudden disappearance from the university's social life, either.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short and it's been a minute since I've updated. Frankly this has been a difficult story to get started and I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. I have a lot in store for our favorite couple so do not be disheartened fellow readers!

Also part of the delay has to do with me losing the charger to my laptop, which I found today!

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter anyways-

X. Hill


End file.
